the apprentice of Chronos
by predatorqlz
Summary: Not everything is what it seams,not everyone is who they think they are. When Percy gets taken by Death he uncovers secrets he might not want to have know. a new war is coming but it will be declared by the most unlikely of people. (My first Story please REVIEW and follow and/or favorite it would be apreciated and will inspire me to write more) ( first chapters suck but gets beater
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Percy POV**

I woke up in My cabin in the Argo II. I wasn't sure what I had seen in the dream. A man who was slowly turning into a golden statue, talking to an unidentifiable figure wrapped in robes. They were talking in hushed voices, and then they saw me looking at them

" soon Perseus soon you will understand "

Then I woke

I guessed that some fresh air would be good, so I went out to outside. we were still in sea going back to camp, I breathed the air. It smelled good and refreshing the smell of the seas had always calmed me down, I was brought out of my musings when a voice spoke from behind me . "Ah good Perseus you got the Dream."

I whirled around, and found myself next to a robed man with a hood covering his face,

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I am Marethyu. I am Death."

The name sent shiver down my back, and he asked quickly, "What do you want?"

"I would like to know about all you know about yourself, Percy Jackson."

"I am Percy Jackson the son of poseidon I have been through many perils throughout my life I am a demigod and a pawn of Olympus." I said the last part angrily

"Ah, I see. Is it true, my dear Annabeth?"

I looked over Marethyu and found Annabeth standing behind him, holding the ivory sword that the giant gave her. She was speechless for a moment, not knowing that Marethyu sensed her, and then she straightened and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I am Percy's girlfriend. And what do you want from him?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"I would like to talk with him in _private_. I would like you to go to the room, please. And I mean now."

As if driven by some magical force, Annabeth went quickly to the room.

I turned to Death again. "I have freed you, Thanatos-"

Marethyu waved his hand dismissively. "Please call me Marethyu. I do not like that name"

"Marethyu, I have freed you in Alaska. What do you want from me?"

"I want to tell you that you are an apprentice of Chronos, and he wants you back."

I looked at him incredulously. How is that possible? Kronos already died in Olympus. Why would this hooded man say that he Percy jackson the _slayer _of kronos was an apprentice of Kronos?

"That is impossible. Kronos died in Olympus a year ago." I said carefully.

" Ah I see, you think we are talking about Kronos the Titan." Marethyu said amusingly " no child I mean Chronos the primordial the true master of time

"Why are you here?" I asked him angry and confused

"I am here to tell the truth, while there are some mysteries in you. You are not sixteen years old, Perseus. You are over than ten thousand years. You talked to Chronos after the Fall of the Primordials He wiped your memories for the plan." Marethyu shook his head, looking at Percy's disbelieved face. "This is not crazy, Percy. I need to take you now to Chronos's places so he can restore your memories."

" what no Jason, Piper Leo ther is some- "

Before I could finish the sentence, Marethyu touched my face and I was transported into was flashed of the boat before I left I couldnt only scream the name of my love.

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth felt something inside that something is going to go terribly wrong and she felt that Percy was going to be part of it. She was in her laptop, staring at the screen, trying to think what to do. She could not sleep, because she will be overwhelmed by nightmares. And then she heard the scream.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

I immediately went out of the door and went outside, but I was too late. Percy was gone with the hooded man.

I couldn't speak; I was frozen in place for a while. Tears were streaming unconsciously down the cheeks and I whispered, "Percy …"

I needed to tell the others. I needed to warn them that Percy was gone. And then a thought struck me. Wasn't Leo in the helm? I went to the helm and found Leo sleeping and being the only thing I could do I went to sleep running to the nightmares of night to escape the nightmares of reality

**Linebreak**

In the next morning, I told everyone what happened. I was half sobbing and half crying when I was telling the story. Everyone was silent, and Leo wasn't even trying to make jokes at all to cheer them up.

Piper said, "Oh, Annabeth, I am so sorry."

I took a deep breath, and I wanted to say something but then there was a big explosion on the ship.

"What was that?!" Leo yelped.

Everyone went up to the top of the ship… and found that the ship was being invaded two dozen cyclops were in the ship with five wyverns **(AN dragonlike creatures** t**hat spit poison)**. But the most shocking was to find Percy's father, Poseidon.

Jason bowed deeply, and said, "It is an honor to meet you, Lord Poseidon."

Lord Poseidon regarded him, and he said without emotion in is voice, "I would like to tell you that the deity that kidnapped Percy is Marethyu."

"Who is Marethyu?" Leo asked.

"Doesn't matter. The point is that you have failed me, I needed my son in Olympus to ofer him to your father, but because of your lack of security he has being taken, for that you must die"

"Excuse me?" Jason asked.

"dude god or not anyone that tells me he is going to kill me is bad on my books." Leo said, and lighted up his hands with fireballs.

Wit quick speed, Poseidon threw the trident and Leo got struck in the chest. Hazel screamed and lunged at Poseidon, but one of the wyverns spat poison and her and she fell down instantly Frank saw her fall and charged the wyvern mid-charge he changed into a Rhino and rammed his horn through the wyverns chest, the Wyvern let out a blood chilling shriek before dissolving into golden dust. I was pulled out of my observations when Piper cried, "Annabeth, look out."

I just pulled my dagger when Poseidon struck me with the trident. I wasn't so lucky. The trident caught in my leg and ripped of a chunk. I screamed in pain and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**C****hapter 2**

**Percy POV**

I opened my eyes, I was laying down on a flat rock, the top of the rock was extremely flat and smooth. But the sides were rough. Sort of like a primitive bed? I thought. Or a sacrifice table? With the second thought I stood up warily. I looked around. To the right, there was a stream flowing through, and to the left there was tall grass.

"Where am I?" I asked myself aloud.

"You are in my place." Marethyu said quietly.

I jumped because Marethyu scared him. Like Nico di Angelo, Marethyu arrived quietly and suddenly.

"In your place?" Percy asked.

"You are in my Shadowrealm." Marethyu answered, smiling. "And I know that you don't know what a Shadowrealm is, or at least you don't remember."

"I don't." I admitted. "What is it, then?"

" a Shadowrealm is a realm made in places of the world. For example, Hecate in her Shadowrealm in America. Tammuz, whose Shadowrealm is in Sherwood Forest. "

"Hecate… the goddess of magic?" I asked.

"Yes, the goddess of magic." Marethyu said with a sad smile.

"So Hecate lives there?" I asked.

"She _lived _there. She has faded now, falling in combat when she was weakened."

"Oh." I said. I couldn't believe it. Hecate, dead? " Who is this guy that killed ? He must be powerful to make a goddess fade."

"He was, he was a very powerful and dangerous magician "said Marethyu, "but he is dead. He used to much energy and turned into dust."

"How do I know that you are not lying about Hecate's death?" I asked.

Marethyu looked at him, eyes sparkling blue. "I am Death. I have no need to lie."

I felt a chill in my back, and I knew that Marethyu was telling me the truth.

"Enough, Marethyu, we don't need to make him more confused." A deep voice boomed.

Marethyu smiled, and I felt ancient power around me.

"Percy, let me introduce you to Chronos, the Master of Time.

**Piper's POV**

I saw Poseidon about to struck Annabeth, and I cried, "Annabeth, look out!"

But I was too late. The trident pierced her leg and ripped off a chunk. She screamed and she fell unconscious. I pulled out Katoptris, Helen's dagger, and I threw it at Poseidon desperately. Unfortunately, the trident came to Poseidon's hand and faster than I could se. The trident sliced Katoptris in half, and it fell from midair.

_What a great dagger. _I thought sarcastically.

I barely noticed the others fighting around us. I glared at Poseidon with rage; I felt it consume me as I pulled out my sword and charged Poseidon. But it was pointless. He was a powerful god and we were in his domain. I knew I would not defeat him but I had to try. With a battle cry I sent my first strike aiming for his head, he looked at me amusingly and merely flicked his wrist for his Trident to block my strike.

"What do you think you could do? I am a god." he said arrogantly.

"Maybe I will not defeat you but I will certainly try fish face!" I spat at him

His smug look disappeared replaced with an expression of rage, he didn't say anything he just took a fighting stance and once again our fight continued.

I fought fiercely just like Jason and Percy would have, but I did not have their skill in combat and even with the skill _I did _possess. The god disarmed me he kicked me and sent me flying 25 feet and into the wooden wall of the ship. I felt a few ribs break but I resisted the pain I would not let him see me suffer like this.

Poseidon took a step toward me and strangled me. Jason looked at Poseidon, still strangling me, and he howled with rage and charged at Poseidon. Poseidon threw me to the wall and a more powerful pain surged through my body. He caught Jason in the neck, and he pulled out a tiny bottle that showed a purplish black liquid.

"Do you know what this is?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't want to know!" Jason choked out.

"This contains all the blood of the gods in Olympus. When you beat Gaea, it is an enormous advantage for me. When the other gods slept, I took some of their blood and mixed with my blood. Anyone who drinks this will not have a good mind and so the mind of the person will be completely evil. And I am going to give it to you."

He opened the lid with his thumb and, by forcing Jason's mouth opened; he put the bottle to his mouth.

"But I am the one who gives it to you, so you will do what I command, as long as it is evil."

Jason still struggled, and then he went still, and his eyes closed instantly. After three seconds, he opened his eyes, and they were no longer blue.

They were purplish black.

**Percy's POV**

Chronos was tiny, no athleticism in his body. I guessed that he knew what I was thinking, because he snarled at me, "Do not judge me by appearance."

Marethyu got closer to me and whispered to my ear. "Do not irritate Chronos. He can send you back in time and you will never get out of that time."

Chronos walked closer to me, and he sniffed at me. "Humph. He has not been Awakened yet. He should use magic later to fight the gods. He will need to use it later for the big battle. We need the right person to Awaken him."

"What is this Awakened stuff?" I asked him curiously. Chronos turned to me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give him the memories of his very, very long past. Come, Perseus Jackson, I will lead you to the Place of Knowledge in this Shadowrealm."

Marethyu and I followed him and I asked Marethyu. "What is he talking about?"

Marethyu grimaced. "He is going to give you back the memories that he has locked in the Place of Knowledge. And the memories are _your_ memories."

So that was the one that was bugging me. When I was close to Chronos, his angles and cheekbones were familiar to me.

"Well, let's find out who I really am." I said calmly, and followed Chronos to another mysterious place in this Shadowrealm. I still don't know what Shadowrealm is, but when Marethyu told me in Argo II that I was not sixteen years old but I am over ten thousand years old, and Chronos saying that my other memories were locked, I have a feeling that I will have a good knowledge of the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN hi guys just a quick message here if I get 15 reviews we will post chapter 4 tomorrow if there is no 15 reviews I will do post like the schedule says. This is not a threat but REVIEW****.**

**Annabeth POV**

I opened my eyes I was in the middle of the forest, the moon was out and I could see the stars, there were so many, many more then I have ever seen it was truly and breathtakingly beautiful then I saw two figures, one was a man he had a nice build and was relaxed but ready to spring into action should the need arise _just like a fighter _I thought, he was about 6 foot 4 and wore a hood that only allowed me to see his chin. The other figure was a woman, she had spiky red hair and was absolutely gorgeous her eyes were a wonderful emerald green she kind of reminded me of Thalia and Rachel combined the thought almost made me laugh, she was short around 5 feet 5 but I knew that I would not like to mess with her, she also reminded me of and empousa which made me uneasy

. The two figures had felt powerful, more powerful than Zeus Hades and Poseidon combined, the two figures were talking and laughing like best friends _or lovers_ I thought then they stopped and started leaning into each other but before anything happed the scene changed.

I saw various scenes of the hooded man and the woman together, laughing or fighting occasionally a second man was there but it was usually just the two then the scene changed for the last time the Man took his hood of and I gasped.

**Hazel** **POV**

I was next to Leo as he lay in the ground dying, this was the boy that reminded me so much of Sammy, this was the boy that cracked jokes before huge battles and made things out of tinfoil, this boy was my friend. He was there when I was almost killed in the fight against Gaea and her giants, and he was there when I fought against the giant next to the Doors of Death and he was dying. Why was fate so cruel after all of what happened.

The poison surged through me now, and I got more tired and was tempted to close my eyes, but I knew that if I closed my eyes I would never wake up.

I inched closer to Leo and kissed him on the cheek, because he was not dying he was sleeping, but he would never wale up

I looked to the battlefield. Frank and the others had already killed all the wyverns and all the Minotaurs. Suddenly one of the Minotaurs stood up and brought his axe to Frank's stomach. Frank changed back to his normal form, and his stomach was bleeding badly, and I thought I saw the bone.

The minotaur raised Frank off the floor and was about to throw frank when I charged him and stabbed him in the back. Before he disintegrated he punched me with his beefy hand and I blacked out

**Jason POV **

When the liquid got into my mouth, I felt the icy cold liquid surged through my whole body. I shuddered, and all the love from me was gone. I didn't know what love is, and it was unimportant and love was not good.

I looked at the fallen girl next to me. She was pretty, and yet her face looked familiar.

"Jason." A voice whispered to me, and I looked at the god of the sea, Poseidon.

He was the one who created me. I should serve him like a child to a father. I bowed to him. "I am in your service."

Poseidon smiled. "Good, good. I requested you take this girl with us as a prisoner, she will suffer for disrespecting me."

"Jason…" the girl moaned, and she fell silent.

I dragged her with us as Poseidon flashed us out.

**Percy POV **

It was a long way, but at least we arrived at the place. The place was breathtaking. It was a beautifully carved building and there were symbols. The symbols were unique. There were Egyptian hieroglyphs, Chinese characters, and ancient symbols that I didn't even know, which most of them were.

We entered the building and there was a big hallway with huge doors. Chronos said, "The door there," he was pointing to the door right in front of us, "that is your memory door." He marched to the door and muttered a single word, and the door opened instantly.

We went inside, and the room was incredibly big and decorative. The walls were flooded with symbols, and I actually saw them moving around. We went to the center of the room and then there was an incredibly small lock.

"So this is the place where I can regain my memories?" I asked Chronos.

"Yes. When the memories were going inside your head, it will overwhelm you and you will black out. But don't worry; it won't damage your brain. The memories will just settle to your mind."

Chronos revealed a key, a very small key, and opened the lock. He gestured me to go to the front of him, and Chronos muttered sentences of the ancient language of long gone civilization, and a circle came up under me.

The circle was light blue, and I could actually feel raw power surging through my body. Arcane symbols came up inside the circle, and they were all going _inside_ me. I felt pain, so much pain, but it lasted for at least two seconds. And then relief washed over me, and then I felt something coming up inside me: calmness.

"Do not even move your body from now on, or else you will be hit by a wrong order of memories and your brain will be messed up!" Chronos shouted, but his voice was like a whisper.

It was because the humming of the blue circle came louder and louder, and the circle grew brighter and brighter, and then everything around me was bluish white, and then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN well this is chapter 4 a few secrets will be revealed in this chapter a lot of drama I hope all of you are happy**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth POV**

I gasped the man had sea green eyes unruly black hair that could not be tamed, he was extremely handsome and I knew who he was, he was Percy. I couldn't believe it the hooded man was actually Percy. Sadness and depression began to consume me, my heart started to break when he leaned in towards the woman and began to kiss her passionately, she kissed him with equal intensity and I could tell that they loved each other.

"Scathach" Percy said " I know this is our last night together but there is something I must do before we continue" he then got out a beautiful ring made of silver and delicately put it on her hand

"Percy "she said with a sad smile on her face "we are already married"

My heart broke Percy was married? How could this have happened to me? After all we have been through, were the fates playing a twisted game on me?

"I know my love " Percy said softly " but this is not a marriage ring, it's a promise ring" he said " the ring will show you the way back to me when the time is right, and then we can be together again" he said longingly and she smiled wiping a tear from her eyes

"Until then "she said barley above a whisper

"Until then "he repeated

And then I woke up

**Linebreak (2 days later)**

I finished telling Frank and Hazel what I had seen in my dream they had shocked expressions that soon turned thoughtful

"Maybe this and Percy being taken are connected" Frank said and winced afterwards, he was still badly wounded from the Minotaur incident two days ago

"Maybe but what should we do about it" asked Hazel rom

"well we should probably go back home we can explain things to the Chiron, the Romans and the Greeks and then start sending search parties for Percy, Jason and Piper" I said

"That's a good plan "said Frank "the ship is badly damaged from Poseidon's attack but Leo can… "He stopped talking and looked at Hazel guiltily. Out of the three of us Hazel was the most affected by Leo's death. She stared blankly ahead and tried to control her emotions, but she couldn't stop one tear from escaping her eyes

"Hazel I'm sor-"Frank tried desperately

"Its okay Frank I know you didn't mean it" said Hazel trying to smile but it was more of a grimace " we will just have to make repairs ourselves and hope to reach the camps and tell them of Poseidon's treachery and Percy's capture by that hooded man" she said confidently.

I knew Hazel was trying to be strong, but I also knew that it was hard for the 14 year old girl. We had suffered so much and right after our victory against Gaea we had lost more than half of the crew. I really couldn't blame her for feeling miserable, I was also panicking Piper and I were great friends I could even call us sisters and Jason although we had started on a rocky relationship definitely did not deserve to be captured by Poseidon (**AN they don't know that he is now evil) **and then there was Percy.

I was trying not to start panicking and going into Hysterics, but I knew that the hooded man would not harm him. I don't know how but I just knew _he is probably going to reunite him with the redheaded girl_ I thought bitterly. The moment I saw how he looked at her I knew I had no chance. His look was full of love and caring as was hers, I couldn't compete with that she was beautiful, she was powerful and she loved him, compared with her I was nothing _but Percy loves you _I felt warm with that thought but quickly shock it off I saw the love in his eyes when he looked at her.

_and he can't love two people at the same time right?_

**Frank POV**

I felt like such an Idiot, what was I thinking, talking about Leo in front of Hazel. I saw the tear escape her eye when I mentioned him and it made me feel guilty that it was my fault that she was crying, I didn't want to be the cause of her suffering I wanted to be the one that helped her get through Leo's death and our friends capture.

I started walking to her room thinking of ways to comfort her we would start to repair the bout tomorrow and I wanted her to feel better before we started sailing back to the US, just as I was about to reach her room an idea popped in my head, I knew that children of the big three didn't often enter two of the three domains that was not their parent's that being said Hazel has never flown before and I knew the peacefulness of the sky would make her feel better

**Hazel POV **

I sat on my bed moping and thinking about all the good times with Leo, Percy, Piper and Jason before they were taken away or killed, It wasn't fair after all we have gone through we had to lose them.

Just as I was about to start moping again there was a knock on my door. I stood up wiped my tears straitened my jacket and opened the door, outside stood Frank. Just by him being there I started to feel better.

"I know that you are feeling bad right now "he said " so I decided to cheer you up"

"You don't have to do anything" I replied softly

"I know but I just want to, come on follow me"

"Okay"

We walked through the ship talking about good times we had with the crew of the Argo and with the legionaries at camp Jupiter I started to laugh when he mentioned the time when Percy walked in the bathroom when Annabeth was changing, lets just say that Percy had a red hand mark on his face for the next week.

**Linebreak**

After we reached the outside part of the Argo I looked at Frank expectedly he just turned into a large Roman eagle. This confused me; he motioned for me to ride him.

"Frank why do you-"he look at me and I got the message

_Do you trust me?_

So I got onto his feathered back and waited for something to happen, suddenly he shot up through the sky; I was so surprised I almost fell off

"WHAT THE FUCK FRANK, WHY ARE WE-" the words died in my mouth, we were above the clouds and the beauty of it could not be put into words, it was a breathtaking sight and it was not the cool air that made it beautiful, it was not the sky itself either, it was the complete peace and tranquility.

I looked at Frank's eyes and I knew that he felt the Peace too.

"Thank you" I whispered "thank you so much"

**Linebreak**

We stayed up in the sky for two hours trying to absorb as much piece as we could, but regretfully after that we had to leave

"Come on lets go to the ship" I whispered into Frank's ear

He just nodded in reply, Frank started to glide gently back to the ship, as he was gliding I made the mistake of looking down, Annabeth was at the ship looking murderous and glaring straight at us

_We are so dead _I thought, Frank landed on the Argo and as soon as he did Annabeth started shouting at us.

"WERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? I WAS SO WORRIED I THOUGHT SOME SEA MONSTER ATE YOU "Annabeth shouted

"I just wanted to- "Frank started to say when Annabeth cut him off

"I DOSEN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANTED YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE GOING OUT" then she started to cry and I felt guilty.

Jason and Piper were captured yes and Leo was… dead but I still had Frank, I still had my boyfriend, but Annabeth didn't Percy had been taken away from her and I knew the stress was starting to take a hold on her, soon the depression would to, it wasn't fair that we had just taken of and left her to worry. And I realized that much like me she needed to be cheered up.

"We are sorry Annabeth, we should have told you we were going "I said looking down guiltily

" it's okay " she said calming down "let's just get some rest"

So I went to my room and started to fall asleep thinking of ways to rescue everyone and make Poseidon pay for what he had done.

**Piper POV**

I woke up groggily and tried to stand up but I couldn't, I tried to fall back to sleep but my head didn't want to shut down. Leo probably could make a go- back- to- sleep machine and th- _Leo is dead _then the memories came back to me Percy getting captured, Leo getting impaled, me getting choked and then… Jason's eyes.

They turned purple instead of blue, I only got a quick glance at them but what I did see I didn't like, They were narrowed down and looked evil and cruel and when he looked at me his eyes they starred with no recognition where they used to look at me with so much love and caring _oh gods Jason _I thought.

I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die, he had killed a freaking primordial goddess what else could fate want!?

I opened my eyes; I was in a circular room with no windows or doors, the fact that the room was white made it even more depressing, but before I could get bored a door materialized in one of the doors and Poseidon came in

"Hello my dear" he said mockingly " how do you feel "

"Why am I here what do you want from me" I could feel my anger rising up in me with every word, he made Jason evil he did this

"Well you insulted me so I want revenge" he said and I could see the anger in his eyes "this will teach you not to mess with an Olympian god"

He snapped his fingers and Jason came out of the door, I searched his eyes desperately for any sine of recognition but I found none. He looked at Poseidon questionably and Poseidon just smiled, they seemed to have a mental conversation and Jason nodded slightly before looking at me.

He smiled "let's have some fun" he said with a maniacal look on his face before he started closing in.

**AN so that's chapter four. Tell me how was it good bad terrible? Leave a review constructive criticism is always welcome. I guess that you my readers have a lot to do but reviews are always welcome. Oh yeah almost forgot chapters will now have 1800 to 2500 words.**

**Predqlz out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN hey guys chapter 5! The first person to review can ask me one question about the story and I will try to answer the best I can**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Without further ado**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy POV**

Memories came rushing in, the battles, the training the wars, all the friends that died and… Scathach

_**Memory flashback**_

Scathach and I were running through the battle field, killing monsters before they realized we were there, we were arches of destruction, beautiful, flawless and deadly.

We moved in sync as if we had been fighting together for decades, _of course we __**had**__ been fighting together for decades_

We destroyed the army of 300 monsters in minutes and didn't seem tired at all.

"Well that was quite fun "she said casually as if the fight hadn't happened at all

"Yeah that was quite entertaining "my voice was laced with power and nobility as if I was a person of high status

The other warriors behind me cheered, Scathach and I were carried by their shields like Heroes

**Linebreak (flashbacks)**

During the next hour I saw what I had. Done all the battles, like the first time I killed the Nemean Lion when I was 10. No wonder it wanted to kill me in the quest to save Artemis.

The wars, wars so old I don't even know the name of them in a language older then the gods themselves _well I am older then the gods _. I remembered that I was immortal and all my achievements killing the Minotaur at least a dozen times, fighting a forest worth of sea and tree nymphs at the same time. I even remembered my father, my real father the one that had a deeper connection to the sea then Poseidon could ever dream the one that was the sea itself, Pontus the primordial and personification of the sea.

**(AN Percy is a son of Pontus I bet none of you saw that coming)**

**Annabeth POV**

The plan was simple we would go back to Olympus were we would tell the gods of Poseidon's treachery and Percy's disappearance and then proceed to tell the Greeks and Romans the same thing. I thought it would be easy piece of cake I mean what could go wrong? Boy was I in for a surprise.

We had arrived at camp half-blood were we received cheers and congratulations but left soon afterwards and rode a taxi to the empire state building the guard as always was a jerk and only gave us access to Olympus after Frank turned into a lion and roared in his face. The elevator ride was not like I remembered, but then again I had design the elevator different then it was before the second titan war. Before it was slow and played music. Now it went super-fast and you were there before you could say "I'm sick"

We got to the top pretty fast and started to jog towards the council room as we ran to the to the throne room we had to turn a corner and I ran straight into Apollo

"Watch were you are goi-"he started to say before looking at us and realizing who we "oh hey guys arrived to Olympus already? Not bad any way where is Percy and the others?

"Lord Apollo call the Olympians it is an emergency "Frank said

Apollo's happy expression quickly turned serious "okay meet us in the throne room " after saying that he quickly flashed out.

We kept running until we reached the council room of the gods, when we got there they were already sitting and waiting impatiently.

"Why do you call for a meeting Apollo "my mother asked

"Well I ran into Annabeth over here and she said it was an emergency" all the gods turned to look at me.

I started to explain telling them of Percy being captured by the mysterious hooded man, then I started to tell them about Poseidon's treachery but as soon as the first words left my mouth there was a flash of light and after it was gone half the council was pining the other half of the council with their weapons.

Aphrodite was holding a dagger to Dionysius's throat, Zeus was pining down both Apollo and Artemis with his master bolt, Demeter held Vulcan (**AN Roman forge god) **with vines, Ares held Hermes down with his big sword, even Hestia was pinned down by Hera.

I started to turn and attack Ares but I found a sword at my throat, I looked at the person that held the throat and gasped.

"Mother!" I exclaimed "why, why would you do this, betray your own daughter?, attack your fellow gods" I gestured to the pinned down Olympians " why " I asked simply, I felt so stupid, if Poseidon was evil what were the chances that other gods were evil to.

"The gods need a new start "she started "She promised me Power!, she promised me more worship from the _**new **_Romans"

I was sick, this was supposed to be my mother, Athena the brave, the one that planned all those battle, figured out all those problems not this twisted and corrupt woman in front of me.

"Mother who do you mean who is **she "**I asked, but unknown to me Frank and Hazel were getting out of her peripheral view.

"It doesn't matter, you and your friends will not live to see the seventh age, when **she **asked us to join her she made it specifically clear that no demigods were to be alive, it is a shame that I have to kill you, you were easily my favorite daughter" she said the last part with an almost sad expression

The moment she finished Frank attacked her from the right and Hazel attacked him from the left, but before they could reach her they were stopped by two tridents

"Well I hope we didn't miss all the fun "Poseidon said casually while Triton just smirked evilly behind him.

**Linebreak **

They tied us up which confused me, why would they tie us if they were supposed to kill us?

"Hey Ares why are you tying us if you are just going to kill us? "

"well the other gods will be turned into slaves and we will take away their domains " he said " and as for you three, well _**she**_ like Gaea needs the blood of heroes to awaken "

"So you are just going to sacrifice us?, your own demigod children?" Hazel asked with anger lacing her tone

"Well it is definitely sad that most of you will die, but like Athena said before it is necessary " Dementer explained

"How could you father, the other gods of Olympus will not stand by this "Artemis spat angrily

"Oh but daughter some already do "Zeus said with a smug grin plastered on his face

"As an Olympian you could be part of this my daughter, come join us we will make you meet her and-

"NEVER" the goddess screamed

"Then sister you shall become a slave "Athena stated coldly

Triton turned and looked at me and Hazel then he focused on Hazel

"Father we only need two half-bloods" he said "and while both of the girls have great power the daughter of Pluto has stronger blood in her veins and is more innocent"

"I'm inclined to agree with my nephew the daughter of Pluto has his blood and Hecate's magic that combined with her young age and innocence will make _**her **_wake up much faster"

I didn't know if I should feel offended or relieved, but my mother no… Athena had no such reservations she looked at Hazel and did an almost nonexistent nod

"Well the sooner the better "she said taking out a knife and walking purposely towards Hazel "don't worry daughter of Pluto I will make this qu-"

The doors of the council room smashed open and in came two figures, one was very large at around 6 feet 4 and judging by the size and the posture he was obviously male, the other figure was quite short at 5 feet 5 and she was female.

Both of them wore hoods and radiated power stronger than two Olympian gods each

"Who dares interfere with the Olympian council "Zeus screamed

The man looked around the room, it looked like he was calculating ways to escape or places where he would have an advantage during a fight.

The gods blinded by their pride did not realize what he was doing. After a while his gaze landed on me and for the first time in my life I had to look away.

"I dare "the man said simply

His voice was so familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it, out of the corner of my eye I saw Poseidon frown in confusion, as if he recognized the voice as well.

"Don't be insolent boy, get out before I blast you to pieces "Zeus said, his arrogance obviously crowding his senses as he did not seem to feel the waves of power rolling of from him.

Suddenly Poseidon's trident started to produce water; the water formed hands and started to bind Zeus and all of the evil gods

"What are you doing Poseidon, STOP THIS." Zeus shouted

"I can't control it" Poseidon said and for the first time since the meeting had started I could hear panic and fear in his voice

Athena had a look of confusion on her face, then realization hit her

"You are-"she managed to say before the water covered her and the other gods completely

The woman untied us and the remaining gods

"Come on" she said "he won't be able to hold the gods for long"

"Why should we trust you" Artemis asked hostilely

"Because you don't have a choice "the man said simply

"its okay "a voice said "you can trust them"

The other demigods and I looked at the source of the voice and were shocked to find another Piper and yet another mystery man.

"Come we are wasting time "the man said again

"We can't flash out from here boy "Artemis hissed at the man

"That's true _you_ can't but we can" the woman said

Faster than I could blink the three figures grabbed all of us and flashed out, I barely had enough time to close my eyes before we disappeared

**Linebreak **

We reappeared in a forest and as soon as we hit the ground Artemis pointed her hunting daggers at the hooded figure of the first man.

"Explain who you are now" she said

The man merely looked at her unconcerned by the hunting knife pointed at his throat

Suddenly the man sprang and faster than Artemis could react he took the hunting knife off her hands and pointed it at her own throat, Apollo started to stand up to help his sister but one look from the woman and the second figure and he sat back down

"Listen and listen well goddess" the man started " I just saved your life and I will not tolerate demands and hostility towards me and my companions "he paused and looked at the woman " however I will answer the question of who I am"

With his left hand he took of his hood and Artemis gasped, it was Percy my heart leapt with joy at seeing him

"Perc-"the words died in my mouth when the woman took of her hood it was the woman from my dreams.

**Tan tan tan so that's chapter five, remember to review follow and/or favorite**

**Prendqlz out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN hey guys here is chapter 6. Now some of you were wondering the pairing of this story. It is sort of percabeth but it will get complicated**

**Chapter 6**

**Piper's POV**

Jason dragged me to another room, the room was big, but empty except for two poles with chains. Jason forced me to kneel in that place and he tied the chains to my hands and arms.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

"I'm going to torture you." Jason said it casually, as if this was what he did every day.

I was just silent. I wanted to plead to him to remember me, but I knew it would be useless, because whatever thing that Poseidon gave him, it was very powerful.

"Are you going to whip me or something?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I am not going to do that." He smiled cruelly. "I am going to do it in a more painful way. I am going to give you these poisons," he revealed the blue vials to me, "and these will break your mind, I promise you."

He came closer to me and I tried to keep my mouth shut, but he forced it open, and he opened one of the vials and he poured the contents inside my mouth and closed it forcefully.

At first nothing happened. And then my head felt like it was tightening as if being tightened by a thick rope, and I screamed. It was extremely painful.

Tears were running down my cheeks and I stared at Jason and pleaded, "Please! Make it STOP!"

Horrifyingly, Jason laughed so hard as if this was very funny to him, and he took another vial and opened it.

I screamed loudly, my brain getting tightened every second. Jason forced my mouth open and poured another poison, and before he could close my mouth, I spat the poison to his face.

He screamed, and blisters started to form on his face, and he kicked me on the stomach.

I vomited, because of the pain of the kick on the stomach and the extremely painful brain tightening poison.

"Well, well. Look who is here."

Jason looked behind, as if startled, a hooded man was standing behind him.

**Linebreak**

The man stepped forward and took of his hood, Piper could see that the man was Japanese, he was holding a katana on his right hand and a wakizashi on his left hand. He spoke calmly, "I suppose that you are Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter."

"That's right." Jason growled, and he said, "And now you should back off."

The man stepped forward, and he said with a mocking smile. "But I am not going anywhere without the girl."

Jason drew his gladius, and said, "Well, you'll have to fight me."

Jason charged and slashed, but the Japanese man stepped aside and easily dodged Jason's immediate attack, and kicked his butt hard.

I chuckled, despite the pain, which somehow was subsiding.

Jason turned around and threw his gladius. The man blocked the sword with both of his weapons, but he was knocked down.

Jason, taking the opportunity, ran and kicked the man on the stomach.

The man groaned, and rolled sideways and stood up, his weapons ready. Jason retrieved his gladius and roared. He slashed and slashed, while the man kept blocking and dodging.

Jason swung his sword, but the man dodged and slashed his wakizashi across the arm.

Jason screamed, and judging by the wound, it looked deep.

"I will kill you!" Jason screamed.

"If I were you, I wouldn't scream." The man smiled.

Jason charged and lightning went to his body, making lightning armor.

The man's smile faded, and readied his weapons.

Jason roared, and pointed his gladius to the man and lighting struck the man on the chest. The man was hurtled to the wall and crashed. He was unconscious, Jason walked slowly to him.

"I was always better than anyone." Jason whispered, his lightning armor flickered away.

When he was close to the man, the man opened his eyes and jumped and punched Jason hard on the face. Jason screamed, and his nose was bleeding. The man kicked him on the stomach, and Jason fell on the floor.

The man retrieved his weapons and, as if he had unlimited strength, he broke the chains with his katana.

"Come on." The man said to me, and he slid his weapons back to its sheaths.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"No time. I will explain later."

He pulled me outside, we could see the city far below us.

Somehow, we both jumped.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and the feeling of falling down rushed through me. I saw a circle of blue light and we hit it.

And suddenly we were on Olympus we were near the throne room and the doors were slightly ajar, what I saw through them made my body tremble in rage, my friends and about half of the Olympian council was tied up in the throne room and I wanted to go and help them but the hooded man stopped me

I got slightly and looked at him for an explanation, he merely pointed at the Olympian throne room and I saw two hooded figures much like my rescuer going inside

We ran to the throne room and by the time we got there everyone was untied, naturally Artemis didn't trust the hooded man that rescued her. I had to speak up and tell them to trust them before we could teleport with that blue light.

After a bit of fussing we got Artemis and the Olympians to teleport with the hooded figures, after that my rescuer and I took our own blue portal

**Linebreak**

A hooded man was standing there, and he said quietly, "Well done, Miyamoto Musashi. I am going to bring her to the house myself."

"All right."

"Who are you?" I asked the second time, but this was for the hooded man.

"I am Marethyu, or also called Death."

Then I realized this was the same person that kidnapped Percy

**Chronos POV**

I was looking at Perseus through a iris message and I was worried

I was worried, but unlike most of the time I wasn't worried about the future I was worried about Perseus, he had survived so much and faced so many hardships, but looking at him now I could see the despair in his eyes, I of course knew what caused it, it was the two women in front of him. I knew he loved both of them dearly but that was exactly the problem.

Because he will love them forever but he will never be able to choose one over the other.

**Percy POV (slightly back in time)**

I woke up, I had regained all of my memories during the time I was asleep so that meant the ritual or whatever had worked. I got out of the strange room and went to see Chronos

"Ah I see it worked "he said when he saw me

"Yes it did "I said and realized my voice had changed, not by much but it was definitely not the same

"Good, because your friends are being captured."

I froze, what does he means by capture as a matter of fact what he means by _the remaining _demigods.

Chronos seemed to understand I was confused because he began to explain what had happened since I was away from the Argo II.

I laughed he must be joking right? My dad and Jason are evil now? Leo dead and Piper captured? Annabeth, Frank and Hazel about to be captured? It couldn't be true right?

**Linebreak**

"Okay I'm ready " I said to Chronos ready to save my friends from danger

"Not quite yet Perseus, you will need companions to breach Olympus _and _Poseidon's prison "

I thought about this for a while, he was right of course if I breached Olympus first the security from Poseidon's prison would most likely be alerted that I was coming and the same was true the other way around

"you are right I will need companions for a rescue mission as big as this one" I said " but who would be skilled enough to breach Olympus and The prison who would be powerful enough to battle against six Olympian gods?" I asked him

Chronos just looked at me expectedly as if _I _would know the answer.

Then it hit me and he must have realized that because he said

"Yes Perseus your companions will be your friend Niten and your _wife_ Scathach."

**Scathach POV **

I was running through a forest, it was midnight and the stars were up in the sky above me, each time I looked at them I felt so much sadness, they were so beautiful but slowly they were fading away because of light pollution and like so many problems it was caused by _humans._

They killed of species of animals, the caused war and death and nearly never had an interest in nature and all of the beauty it contained and worse of all it was because of them that my husband had to be taken away from me, to save them he had to go away from millennia and the worst part was that he didn't even remember me.

I broke out of my misery when my ring started glowing, at first I thought it was a trick of the light but then the glow grew steadily stronger until I had to shield my eyes from it. Suddenly the ring began to pull me west further into the forest like a dog bringing his master towards a stick to play with.

I followed the ring eagerly, _this was it_ I thought _this was my chance to get Perseus back_ finally the ring stopped pulling me in a clearing and just like it had begun the glow slowly reside.

I was confused, where was Percy? Did he already pass here?, will he come soon?, I was brought out of my musings when suddenly a vortex opened in front of me.

"Hello Scathach" the voice of Marethyu said

"Hello Marethyu why am I here I thought that I was going to finally find Percy but obviously I didn't " I said disappointed

He laughed "but Scathach you are going to see Perseus you just have to go through the portal"

I didn't even hesitate, sure Marethyu was not always to be trusted but if there was a chance of finally seeing Percy it was worth it.

**Percy POV**

"Yes Perseus your companions will be your friend Niten and your _wife_ Scathach"

My mind went blank Scathach, I could finally see her we could finally be together, oh gods how long has she had to wait? Eight maybe nine millennia what if she-_Annabeth_ the thought hit me out of nowhere but it definitely complicated everything, I knew I loved her and of course still do but I also love Scathach.

Just as I thought that a black vortex materialized and out came none other than my wife

**Third Person POV **

Scathach stumbled out of the portal and quickly stood up, as soon as she saw Percy her eyes went wide and she jumped at him and hugged him with tears in her eyes

"Oh gods I've missed you so much she said choking on her tears "

"I've missed you to Scathach I've missed you to" Percy said tears also forming on his eyes

After a while they let go of each other and Percy addressed Chronos

"You said both Scathach and Niten so where is Niten?" Percy asked

"Here I am " said Niten

Percy and Niten shock hands and did a man hug

"it's good to see you my friend" he then turned to address both Niten and Scathach

"Now to save my Friends…

**AN so that is chapter 6 review! And favorite please**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Percy POV**

Scathach and I were running unseen through the city of Olympus , I knew that the evil gods would not kill my friends right away, they would most likely sneer and tell them their plan before killing them, after all they were Olympians, this made me feel slightly better but I still felt uneasy, they might be very young and I might not have known them for as long as I had known Scathach and Niten but they were family and I had formed a bond with each and every one of them, and after Leo.. Well I didn't want anyone else to die.

"What's wrong? " Scathach asked me

"I'm worried about my friends, they are young and have been through a lot, it doesn't seem fair that they should die, not after they have been through so much "

She smiled reassuringly at me, I could see the tip of her fangs overlapping her top lip, some people might have found this scary but it just made me love her more, In fact I loved everything about her, her smiles her stubbornness, her intelligence and her _eyes_ oh gods they were beautiful green like mine but not the same shade, They were emerald green and shown with mirth and happiness.

I kept the emotions of my face, I couldn't let her get to comfortable with me, not after what I was going to tell her-

"Are you okay?" her voice was laced with concern

I forced a smile on my face "yeah let's go get my friends"

She frown obviously not buying the "**I'm fine"** look but she didn't say anything, after that we ran in silence anticipating the fight ahead of us.

**Linebreak**

We arrived to the throne room just in time.

Athena was about to kill Hazel when we barged into the room.

I could see all eyes trained on me, previously Olympians had seemed big and powerful to me, but now I knew that I was more Powerful and seeing Athena holding a knife ready to kill Hazel made my blood boil.

I knew that some of the Olympians would grow corrupt but I never thought Athena would be one of them, betraying her daughter and fellow Olympians? This didn't seem like Athena at all.

If possible this made my rage grow even more

I was brought out of my mussing when Zeus addressed us

"Who dares interfere with the Olympian council" he screamed at us

I ignored him and looked around the room to find the fastest way to take down all the Olympians and rescuing my friends.

My eyes landed on Annabeth looking into those intense grey eyes that I loved, No I would not let her die today

"I dare" I said defiantly keeping my rage out of my voice

"Don't be insolent boy get out before-

Then my eyes landed on Poseidon's and my rage grew yet again, how dare he? , attack my friends and betray me? His own son. _Well let's see how he likes this _I thought and I started to manipulate his trident to generate water and trap the evil Olympians with it.

Zeus screamed something at Poseidon but I didn't hear my entire mind focused on trapping the Olympians.

I felt Poseidon trying to retake the control over the water and I smirked, he may be a powerful sea god but I am the son of Pontus and even in my weakened state my power over water dwarfed his, but my power was starting to drain, I may be Powerful yes but keeping six Olympians caged required a lot of energy.

Even as she was been caged Athena had a look of confusion on her face, the truth of my identity hit her, know my name she may not know my name but I think she figured out my parentage

"You are- she managed to say before I willed the water to completely envelope her.

"Come on "Scathach said to the gods and demigods after she freed them "he won't be able to keep them trapped for long"

"Why should we trust you" Artemis asked with hostility in her voice

"Because you don't have a choice "I told her quite annoyed that after saving them she would be so hostile against us

"Its okay you can trust them" a voice said from behind me, I didn't have to turn to know that the voice belonged to Piper

I began to feel impatient, this was taking to long and in a few minutes the Olympians would be free, I knew that son of Pontus or not I would not be able to stop the 6 Olympians if they focused and worked together

"Come on we are wasting time "

"We can't flash out from here boy "Artemis hissed at me, I had to retain the urge to knock her out and leave her here, luckily Scathach came to help me with the situation

" That's true you can't but we can " Scathach told her, I could sense that she was getting slightly irritated too

By an unspoken agreement we rushed at the captives and flashed out

**Linebreak**

We repapered in a forest close to where Marethyu was going to pick us up

Suddenly Artemis sprang up and pointed one of her silver hunting knives at my throat

"Explain who you are know"

My annoyance at the goddess turned into anger, faster then she could blink I took her own hunting knife off her hand and pointed it at her throat, out of the corner of my eye I saw Apollo trying to stand up but one look from Scathach and he froze

"Listen and listen well goddess" I told her " I just saved your life and I will not tolerate demands and hostility towards me and my companions "I stopped my statement for a bit and decided if I should tell them my identity,

After thinking about it for a couple of seconds I decided that I might as well tell them who I am know instead of later, it would definitely solve some of the trust issues miss Jacklope seemed to have, I looked at Scathach to see what she thought about the matter, she did an almost inpercible nod

"However "I continued," I will answer the question of who I am"

I took of my hood and Scathach followed my example, Artemis gasped

Annabeth started to say my name but she froze when she saw Scathach, this confused me until I realized that Annabeth must have known something about Scathach and I.

Annabeth' eyes flashed with pain and betrayal, it broke my heart to hurt the girl I loved but I kept my expression clear of emotion, I decided that I would explain everything to her after we went to Chrono's home.

Just at that moment a vortex opened up and Marethyu stepped out of it

He looked at me and all the gods and demigods who where still shocked at the revelation of my identity then back at me again

"Its time" he said simply and stepped back into the vortex.

"Come" I told the gods and demigods " we must discuss the events of the last few days "

Then I stepped into the portal without waiting to see if they would follow me

**Linebreak**

The demigods the gods my companions and I walked through Marethyu's shadowrealm until we reached a council room that Marethyu created, after all it was his shadowrealm.

As we entered the structure my thoughts were plagued with what the future would hold, I already decided painful as it may be that Annabeth and Scathach would not be in it, I loved both of them and I would never be able to chose so they were out of the picture, so what was left for me in the world?, what would I do for the rest of my Immortal life?.

Then the thought hit me _I will see father and mother again_ I could always count on my father to support me, after all he did raise me

**Flashback (Percy nine years old) **

I was controlling the ocean around me but I was struggling to keep it in my control, I heard a chuckle behind me and I spun around

"No Perseus not like that" my father said " the seas are not meant to be restrained if you want full control over them you must become one with them"

"How father?"

"Just concentrated and look inside of yourself, " he told me

So I did I concentrated and started to relax and let my mind focus inside of me, then I found it a thin barrier inside of me separating the Ocean and me, I wasted no time and I broke the barrier.

I started to merge myself with the power of the Ocean and fully control the seas

"Good Perseus very good" My father said softly his voice filled with pride

I grinned, " Did you see me father? I controlled the seas! "I told him excitedly

He laughed, " Yes you did Perseus "

I frowned "stop calling me that"

"What " he said playfully "_Perseus?"_

" Father!" I shouted

"Pontus stop annoying the child " said my mother's voice before her body formed out of the water

My father put his hands up " fine I will " he said still smiling

**Linebreak still Flashback (Percy is 11 years old)**

"Perseus!" my fathers voice shouted over the seas filled with worry, he may be the Personification of the Ocean but he could not find my if I was just above it.

I was running, running away as tears fell out of my eyes _she doesn't love me _the thought kept repeating itself inside my head _she doesn't love me she doesn't love me she doesn't –_

"Percy there you are" Thalassa said, " We were so worri-

"Is it true?!" I asked her while tears ran down my face " Is it true that you aren't my mother?"

"Perc-"

"So you don't love me?!"

"Percy of course I love you how could you ask such a thing?" she said as she embraced me " I may not be your birth mother but I am your true mother"

The only thing I could do was hug her harder

**Flashback end**

As the memory ended a small tear fell out of my eye, I wiped it of before anyone could notice.

" So Perseus what are we waiting for exactly " Artemis demanded, she had less hostility in her voice but not much

" We are waiting for Chronos to- "

" You traitor! " Apollo screamed at me before he was silenced by a knife been thrown inbreeding his legs courtesy of Scathach, the blade missed the his jewels by an inch

" Shut up its not that Chronos, now let Percy explain, " she told him

So I did, I told them who Chronos was and the difference between Chronos and Kronos.

" He is also my uncle" I finished

" What!" the Olympians (well the ones on our side) exclaimed at the same time, Hazel and Frank also seemed surprised but refrained from shouting out, Annabeth had been silent the whole time which worried me

"Its true he is my favorite nephew too" said Chronos who had been standing at the edge of the room unnoticed by the demigods and the Olympians.

Everyone in the room starred at him before quickly bowing down

He waved his hand dismissively " I don't like it when you bow at me " he explained to the dumbfound Olympians " Now Percy please explain to our guests what has being going on the past couple of days"

So I explained everything from getting back my memories to rescuing them, they in turn told us about the weird things the other Olympians had being doing until they realized they were traitors.

"One thing you still haven't explained " Annabeth said finally speaking up " who is this new enemy that has tempted half of the Olympian council, who is this** She** that the corrupt Olympians were talking about?"

"Well that's an easy one " Chronos said " why she is Nyx Primordial goddess of night and my sister

**AN well that's chapter 7 how was it good, bad, terrible, great? Please review follow and/or favorite it would mean a lot to me if you showed your support**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN thank you all my readers for your continued support in this story**

**Chapter 8**

_Previously_

_"One thing you still haven't explained " Annabeth said finally speaking up " who is this new enemy that has tempted half of the Olympian council, who is this__** She**__ that the corrupt Olympians were talking about?"_

_Well that's an easy one " Chronos said " why she is Nyx Primordial goddess of night and my sister_

_Now_

**Percy POV**

"What" everyone shouted in surprise but I was not paying attention to them I was lost in my own thoughts.

_Nyx! No, that can't be right she would never do something like this_

**Flashback (Percy is 12)**

The day was going great, six months ago they had introduced me to my uncle Hydros the primordial of water, he had shown me new tricks at manipulating water, he was the personification of water after all.

Today they said they would make me meet another one of my Uncles or Aunts, They didn't tell me which one only that she wanted to meet me very badly and that we would be meeting her at night

" Perseus your Aunt is here" My fathers voice resonated through out the Ocean

I quickly propelled myself up towards the earth exited to meet whoever was coming.

I came out in a beach, it had perfect white sand and was truly beautiful especially at night. There was something about it though that seemed so familiar like I had been here before…

I was broken out of my musings when my father addressed me " ah Perseus, there you are come here and meet your aunt "

I turned to look at him but only saw my father and my mother, no other creature could be seen

" Where is my aunt " I asked my father confused

Suddenly a figure materialized out of the shadows, I could tell that the figure was female but she had her back turned to me so I couldn't tell much else.

" Perseus meet Nyx the primordial of the night " the figure turned around so that her features could be seen, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, she had pale skin and big dark eyes as black as well night, the darkness around us seemed to be attracted to her and she radiated power even more powerful then his father

" Hello Perseus I have been wanting to meet you, " she said with a kind voice that matched her kind black eyes

" Hello Lady Nyx " I said as politely as I could

She merely chuckled " Perseus you don't need to use that lady nonsense on me, we are family " she told me kindly

I grinned, _I hope she comes visit more often _I thought

**Linebreak still flashback (Percy is 12 and a half)**

I was exploring the a cavern I found deep inside the sea looking for something to give my Aunt Nyx, We had become really close and she came to visit me every two weeks or so.

On her visits Nyx taught me about the world we lived in, she taught me about all the primordial and what they represented in the world, every now and again she would bring me to her palace deep down in Tartarus.

_Perseus _my father said in my mind _Nyx has arrived to see you_

Just at that moment I spotted a beautiful pearl that glowed with a green and blue light, I quickly grabbed it and started to propel myself to the surface

_Okay father I am coming _I told him before cutting the mental connection

As I swam to the surface I thought of what Nyx and I would do today, she could show me around the world and teach me a bunch of different things about the place we travel to, or we could spar with swords and practice archery or maybe if I was lucky she would tell me stories about my grandfather Chaos creator of the universe, whatever it was I was exited to spend the day with Nyx

I arrived to the surface five minutes later to find Nyx waiting for me

" Well hello Perseus, it is great to see you again "

" Hello aunt Nyx I brought you something, " I told her as I handed her the pearl I fond

" Perseus it's beautiful! " she said " where did you find this? "

" I fond it as I was exploring a sea cavern " I told her " do you like it?"

" I love it! "

She took of her aureole and held it in her other hand, a glow of dark light **(AN cool right?)** Emitted from her hands, I shielded my eyes with my hands until the glow subdued, when I opened my eyes again the aureole and the pearl where one, the aureole was still pretty much the same except it now also had blue and green designs and patterns and there right in the middle was the pearl

I beamed at her and she smiled back

" Now Perseus I will tell you a story about your grandfather Chaos and latter we can go back to my palace, how does that sound? "

I grinned and nodded my head

**Flashback ends**

I was brought out of my memories when everyone started to speak at once, this went on for a couple of minutes until Chronos's temper got the best of him.

"Enough" he shouted silencing everyone " we can speak of that matter later right now lets focus on our next move "

" Okay fine but I have one last question, Perseus said he got his memories back, but memories of what exactly?" Artemis asked Chronos

" Well all the memories that he had before posing as a demigod " Chronos told her

" So Perseus isn't a demigod? " Hermes asked

" No he is not, he is a primordial " said Chronos dropping another bombshell

The room exploded into Chaos once again with everyone asking questions and generally making me want to cut my ears off.

_Boy this is going to be a long day _

**Annabeth POV**

This day was definitely on my top ten weirdest, first we learn that half of the Olympian council is corrupt and wants to kill all demigods, then said council witch includes my mother attempts to kill me and my friends, but they are stopped by a mysteries figure with enough power to hold them off long enough for us and the overly powerful saviors to escape, then the figure reveals himself to be Percy and brings us to the home of the primordial of time who names Percy his favorite nephew and after that reveals Percy himself is a primordial!.

_Yeah this day is definitely messed up_

And of course after that was revealed everyone went crazy asking questions and demanding answers, after a few minutes of shouting and screaming (again and after everyone was quilted down Chronos allowed us to make a few questions about Percy, much to his annoyance

" Come on we have to focus " I heard Percy hiss at Chronos

" They need to ask the questions and you know it and don't give me any of that _we have no_ _time_ crap because we have all the time in the world " Chronos told him sternly closing the matter from discussion.

" So since Percy isn't a son of Poseidon" Apollo started " why are his eyes sea green "

Chronos just looked at him as if to say _seriously! That's what you are asking? _Apollo kept looking at Chronos expectedly until Chronos sighed and nodded at Perseus, he looked at Chronos briefly before waving his hand over his eyes.

I gasped, his eyes where even more beautiful then they where before, after his hand passed it revealed deep, dark sapphire blue eyes that pulsed with untold power, everyone kept staring at him before Chronos cuffed awkwardly silently asking for the next question

"Since Percy' father isn't Poseidon who are his Primordial Parents?" Frank asked quietly, still intimidated by the deity of time

"Well his Father is Pontus the primordial of the sea, and his mother is Thalassa… kind of"

" What do you mean kind of? " asked Hestia confused

" She isn't his birth mother, as for his biological mother well I don't know who she is or if there is a mother as Pontus could have easily um… created him himself " Chronos said looking apologetically at Percy who looked pissed off

" So since Percy is a primordial is he older than the gods? " Hermes asked

" Yes he is, he was the first of the second generation of primordial soon followed by Aether and Hemera"

" That's not possible then how come we never heard of him before? " Hephaestus asked

" Well the primordial erased the memory of all the gods and titans so that Perseus could complete his destiny and save you all "

"But why did they need to erase our memories, why couldn't Perseus save us being a primordial? " asked Hestia confused

" Well to put it simply us primordial don't trust you gods and titans after all you are all the descendants of Gaea "

" What does that have to do with anything?!" Artemis roared in outrage " we are nothing like her! "

" Aren't you though " Percy said finally speaking up " are you really that different?, okay sure the titans killed people for fun but you gods are hardly better, the first instant Zeus laid eyes on me he wanted to kill me, just because I was a son of Poseidon and he thought Poseidon was conspiring against him "

" That was differ-"

" Different! " Percy said incredulously " Zeus didn't want the safety of Olympus he only cared about his throne! " Percy shouted his eyes blazing with anger " and as far as I know you are all just like him" he stormed out and left me wondering if he meant that to me to after all I was technically a descendant of Gaea

**Artemis POV**

Everyone in the room was silent as we thought about what Perseus said, was it true?, were we really like the titans?, were we like Gaea?!

" Don't let it get to you " Chronos said as if he could read my thoughts " he just has had a long and sad life with wars, to many wars " Chronos said the last part regretfully

" Yes but the way he speaks of the titans and the other descendants of Gaea, its as if he hates us " Hazel said looking close to tears

" No child he doesn't hate you, do you think he would have gone to save you if he did? No Perseus truly cares for you and to some extent some of the gods but it is hard for him to admit that"

"Why is it hard for him to admit he cares for us his friends!" Frank asked looking quite upset

" Well he has had bad experiences with descendants of Gaea that he trusted " Chronos said sadly " If you want to know more you will have to ask him yourself, it is not my place to tell you, now that's enough talk of Perseus for today we need to plan our next move

" What do you mean? What do we have to do?" my brother asked

" Well Nyx and the Olympians will try to get the demigods and kill them, Nyx is smart, even smarter then Gaea she knows the Greeks and Romans still don't get along and I am Pretty sure she will use that to her advantage, she might make them kill each other or maybe make the gods make them fight battles with no team work and a large enemy force, it doesn't matter she will find a way to kill them, you see she isn't exactly like Gaea she isn't evil she thinks that the world has taken a wrong turn and wants to start a new first she will kill the demigods but she wont stop there, no she wont stop until all of the descendants of Gaea have faded and all humanity has being destroyed

" She sounds like she hates us too … kind of like Perseus " Hermes said uneasily

" Yes but there is a difference Perseus dislikes the line of Gaea its true but he doesn't hate it or at least not all of it, Nyx on the other hand believes it is the soul mistake in all creation she will not stop until it is destroyed, Perseus has hope for mankind and even maybe the gods, he may not show it but he cares for a few of you, Nyx, well Nyx is to far gone, she only sees the evils that the descendants of Gaea have committed.

**AN well that's chapter 8!, how was it good or bad please leave a review and share your ideas for this story, also thanks for those who follow and/or favorite my story it relly means a lot to me**

**Predqlz out**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Hi guys here is another chapter for all of you! Now, for those who were asking Nyx is not completely evil there is… something else at play here, I cant tell you more but you will see * laughs evilly * you will see. Oh yeah remember to follow and/or favorite and REVIEW!**

Chapter 9

_Previously_

_" She sounds like she hates us too … kind of like Perseus " Hermes said uneasily_

_" Yes but there is a difference Perseus dislikes the line of Gaea its true but he doesn't hate it or at least not all of it, Nyx on the other hand believes it is the soul mistake in all creation she will not stop until it is destroyed, Perseus has hope for mankind and even maybe the gods, he may not show it but he cares for a few of you, Nyx, well Nyx is to far gone, she only sees the evils that the descendants of Gaea have committed._

_Now _

**Artemis POV**

The day was now going well. I learned that a new war was coming towards us and that this time we weren't just fighting a primordial, we were fighting a primordial with gods on her side further more their first objective was to wipe out the race of demigods, now I didn't care that much about the camps of demigods as the heroes were usually arrogant boys that boasted about their quests, but most of my hunters were also demigods and after the death of my first lieutenant and best friend Zoe … well I would not allow anymore of my sisters to die.

I was brought back to reality by my idiotic brother.

"ARTEMIS"

"What"

"Chronos just asked you a question"

"Oh, I'm sorry Chronos can you repeat the question?" I asked quickly turning my attention to the lord of time hoping not to have angered the powerful deity

" I asked you where your hunters are? "

" They are in the Minnewaska state park, why?"

" Well as we speak I am keeping Olympus frozen in time, it is sapping my energy but it should give us enough time to teleport the demigods from both camps and your hunters into the Marethyu's shadowrealm "

" How are we going to teleport all those demigods into the shadow realm" asked Hermes

" You gods will go into the two camps and convince the campers into coming to the shadowrealm, after you convince them Marethyu will open up a large portal in witch the demigods must enter, as for your hunters Artemis you will go with Perseus and he will teleport you back here, now does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes actually, what should my friends and I do?" Annabeth asked the personification of time

"Well, you daughter of Athena" Annabeth flinched at the name" will go to the Greek camp and help convince your brethren to come, your friends shall do the same with the roman camp" Annabeth nodded seeing the logic in the plan

" So should someone go get Perseus or should we wait for him?" Hephaestus asked

" Scathach already left to get him a couple of minutes ago, he should be here soon enough"

I scanned the room and sure enough one of the companions of Perseus had left, it was impressive, to manage to sneak out of the room without anyone noticing her, not even my hunters can sneak out without me noticing, it really got one thinking about the capabilities of the son of Pontus and his companions.

" Oh I assure you, you would never see her coming if you were here target" Chronos said, speaking quietly as to not disturb the others

" That's nonsense I am the goddess of the hunt, she managed to do it today because I was focused on the meeting"

He just shook his head and chuckled, as if the answer to the question was obvious and I had gotten it wrong "do not let your pride get the best of you goddess, Perseus and his companions have fought in wars long before you were born, you cannot hope to match their skills in combat to them taking you down would be as easy as killing a insect, yes you are an Olympian goddess and that gives you a lot of power but you cannot hope to compete against Perseus or his companions, He is a primordial and his friends are immortal children of primordials you should always remember that and not just for Perseus, in the war we are facing there will be powerful deities, don't let a more powerful one destroy you" that being said the lord of time left me to pounder what he said

**Linebreak **

We were all in front of a vortex that Marethyu had created waiting for Perseus to show up, after a couple of minutesof waiting he came with his companion at his side, she had apparently explained what he was supposed to do because he nodded at me and held out his hand, I grabbed it wearily and we were teleported to the outskirts of the camp of the hunters.

"You should probably wait here while I explain things to them, you know how they don't trust males" He nodded wordlessly and started to climb a tree faster then any of my hunters could.

After he was done he simply nodded towards me and vanished behind the tree

I walked towards the main camp of the hunters thinking of the best and fastest ways to tell them the news, I decided to tell them about the war and the betrayal of the other Olympians but not about Perseus and his companions as I could explain that later

" Hello lady Artemis we were just about to leave to Olympus as per Thalia's instructions, oh well I guess we cant now that you are here" Phoebe one of my oldest hunters said to me when she saw me, she had a huge grin on her face ready to annoy Thalia to no end

" No time for jokes Phoebe, assemble all the hunters, there is grave news that I must give you" in an instant her grin was gone and she was already running to inform the other hunters of my presence.

After a while the hunters began to show up the last being Thalia who groaned when she saw me obviously wanting to go to Olympus

" What is the grave news milady" asked one of the newer hunters

"Girls I think it would be better if you sat down we need to talk"

**Linebreak**

After they sat down I explained about the Olympian gods turning against each and how the evil Olympians wanted to destroy all half bloods, then I proceeded to explain about Nyx being behind it all and that she was currently allying herself with the Evil Olympians. Up in the trees I could see Perseus's shadow moving around and coming towards us, to late did I realize that he thought I had also explained about him and his companions saving us, and his true identity.

After a while Perseus came out of the tree line soundlessly, my hunters didn't realize that he was there until he spoke "Come on we don't have all day he wont be able to maintain the time freeze forever you know"

All the hunters pointed their bows towards him he just looked at me as if to say _seriously guys we don't have time for this_

"Come on let's go we don't have much time" Perseus said not even faced by the two dozen bows pointed towards his face

" We wont go anywhere with you boy " Atlanta spat at him, Perseus ignored her and looked at me

" I haven't explained about you," I told him telepathically

" Wow Artemis you suck at telling news, I hope channel nine never interviews you for a job" He said the last part sarcastically

" How dare you insult our mistress!" Phoebe screamed at him as she let loose the string of her bow

With his insanely fast reflexes Perseus grabbed the arrow as it was about to make contact with his eye, the hunters were all shocked as no normal creature had reflexes that fast, they all unconsciously turned into a protective circle around me ready to fight the mysterious man in front of them

"Girls stop" I said firmly " he is not our enemy

"That's true" Perseus quipped in " otherwise you would all be dead" I glared at him and he just shrugged as if to say _its true_

"Now" Perseus said "can we please get out of here the time spell will break anytime now you know" he said turning to address me

" Yes, yes you are right" I said to and then proceeded to address my hunters " girls gather around we must teleport away from here before the corrupt Olympians come to kill you"

The hunters started to lower their bows allowing Perseus to approach but still watching him warily

"Okay" he told them " all of you hold on to each others hands and remember to not let go until we stop"

"Yes, yes we know how to teleport" Thalia said impatiently, angry about being stuck on another war and having to teleport holding hands with a male as she was next to him, it was funny really, she was next to one of her best friends but she didn't know it, thinking that it was just some random male

"Very well then get ready into your positions" my hunters did after carefully taking vital items with them and of course the animals of the hunt.

After everyone was in their positions Perseus flashed us out and back into the shadowrealm

**Linebreak **

We arrived before anyone else, probably because the hunters were a smaller group and they all trusted me with their lives after all I was their patron, shortly after our arrival Perseus left to speak with Chronos about something important, when I asked what it was he told me he would tell me when all of the other gods and the heroes of the second great prophesy were all gathered, his lack of respect towards a me, a goddess didn't go unnoticed by the hunters

" Who does he think he is anyway, not bowing down to a goddess?" asked one of the hunters, Jessica, angrily

" Probably some stuck up male with hygiene problems " another commented

The insults kept coming until I finally stepped in

" Girls I would not insult him if I were you, he has had a ruff day and he can do some serious damage to the hunt if he wants to"

" What do you mean milady, surely a single male could be easily taken down by us hunters and if he is indeed overpowering a single hunter you could step in and put him in his place" Phoebe protested

" I don't think I could Phoebe, he is far more powerful then me" I told them sincerely

" How can that be?" Veronica, another one of my hunters asked me shocked that I would admit a male had more power than me

" He is a primordial, you are lucky he didn't hear you, " I told the girls who paled instantly at the first part

" Who said I didn't listen" Perseus said coming out of the shadows apparently his meeting with Chronos finished

The hunters now knowing his status instantly bowed and I couldn't blame them, he stood tall and proud and now that we were not in the mortal world he allowed his aura to come out, it was powerful and it made me feel insignificant compared to him like a bug next to a lion.

" I'm so…sorry…mi… Milord we didn't mean to offend you" Thalia said stuttering

" Since when don't you offend me, we are cousins after all he said taking of his hood and smiling at my stunned lieutenant

**Nyx POV (didn't expect that did you)**

I was silently siting in my throne when the goddess of wisdom smashed into the throne room _very unwise of her _I thought amusingly

"You didn't tell us that he was that powerful" She screamed at me as soon as the doors closed behind her

" Well I didn't know, " I said calmly

"He completely froze us do you have any idea what this means? He could take down dozens of- on and on she went until I got tired and simply paralyzed her

" Now Athena you must understand he is a primordial meaning that of course he could take a bunch of little Olympians, now I'm going to see him through your memories okay?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I simply dived into her memories until I found the right one, I watched as he froze all of them with his water powers making him either a son of Pontus or Hydros, I froze as I looked directly into his eyes, there was something familiar about them then my breath hitched as I put two and two together

"Perseus"

**AN tan tan tan sorry for not updating yesterday but I had too much to do and literally had to right this chapter down right now, review if you have ideas of witch deities will side with Nyx kind of like this (remember no OC yet)**

**Category (titan, monster, god etc)**

**Name**

**Domain (If god or titan)**

**Remember to review follow and/or favorite**

**Predqlz out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN hey guys here is chapter 10 sorry for not updating sooner but I was really sick and each time I turned on my laptop I got nauseous**

**INPORTANT! I need Titans or powerful monsters to side with Nyx, if any of you have good ideas pm me or review your ideas ( I will accept some OC if they are interesting enough ) **

**Chapter 10**

_Previously_

_" Girls I would not insult him if I were you, he has had a ruff day and he can do some serious damage to the hunt if he wants to"_

_" What do you mean milady, surely a single male could be easily taken down by us hunters and if he is indeed overpowering a single hunter you could step in and put him in his place" Phoebe protested_

_" I don't think I could Phoebe, he is far more powerful then me" I told them sincerely_

_" How can that be?" Veronica, another one of my hunters asked me shocked that I would admit a male had more power than me_

_" He is a primordial, you are lucky he didn't hear you, " I told the girls who paled instantly at the first part_

_" Who said I didn't listen" Perseus said coming out of the shadows apparently his meeting with Chronos finished_

_The hunters now knowing his status instantly bowed and I couldn't blame them, he stood tall and proud and now that we were not in the mortal world he allowed his aura to come out, it was powerful and it made me feel insignificant compared to him like a bug next to a lion._

_" I'm so…sorry…mi… Milord we didn't mean to offend you" Thalia said stuttering_

_" Since when don't you offend me, we are cousins after all he said taking of his hood and smiling at my stunned lieutenant_

**Thalia POV**

The man took of his hood revealing stunning sea green eyes filed with power and amusement

" w-what " I stuttered in surprise, it was Percy!, right in front of me the man that Artemis had said to be a primordial was my cousin Perseus Jackson

I suddenly turned to my mistress " what do you mean he is a primordial? Why is he even here? Shouldn't he be with the rest of the seven? Where are the other ones if he isn't with them? ... What's going on?" even I was surprised at how soft my voice was in the last question after my tirade, I was confused and I was simply asking for answers

"Thalia what I told you before was only part of what has happened in the last few days" Artemis said seriously " we will talk about this later, for now we will follow Perseus to an area were we can camp for tonight" she addressed the last part to the whole hunt who like me were still stunned by Percy's revelation.

I nodded, understanding that we had to put everything in place before we could talk, still I was a bit annoyed that I didn't know what was going on.

We followed Percy through this strange place he brought us too, none of us willing to insult him now that we knew his identity and his status, finally I had enough of the awkward silence that enveloped us and decided to attempt conversation.

"So Percy what is this place?"

" Well … that is complicated, it's a place that is real and at the same time not real kind of like Ogygia the island were Calypso lives, it is called a shadowrealm"

I paused momentarily digesting the information and planning my next question

" Why did we come here is it undetectable or…"

" The Olympians haven't figured out were we are yet, but it wont take Nyx to long to put two and two together and figure out where we are, then its only a matter of time before she comes after us" he said the last part grimly

" So what are we going to do after we set up camp?"

This time it was my mistress who answered my question " we will wait for the demigods from the Roman and Greek camps, after that we will explain what has been going on the past couple of days and along the leaders of each camp we will decide what to do afterwards"

Before I could ask my next question a big vortex appeared making some of the hunters raise their bows, it was about eight feet in length and seven in height and glowed with a blue color suspiciously similar to the one when Percy flashed us in, suddenly demigods started to tumble out of the vortex, they were from camp half blood and looked warily around them when they came out as if expecting an attack

" Hello Thalia do you want to take a ride on my sun chariot, it would only be the two of us" said a certain sun god as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

" I already told you Apollo, stop flirting with my hunters!" my mistress said, anger lacing her tone before closing her eyes and calming herself " this isn't the time to joke around, where are Annabeth and the centaur?"

As if on cue the daughter of Athena and my previous trainer came out of the vortex, a few moments after they came out it closed, glowing brightly before doing so

" Annabeth, it's been quite a while " I said happy to see one of my best friends

She grinned at me " well when one is fighting giants and dirt-faced ladies one doesn't have much time to catch up with friends" she said in a joking manner

I was about to replay when I realized something was wrong, it took me a second to realize what it was, Percy and Annabeth were completely ignoring each other, as if the other one didn't exist, well to be fair Annabeth was ignoring Percy, he on the other hand was looking at her longingly, but she didn't seem to notice

"Yeah I guess you are right" I said coming out of my thoughts trying to take the joking tone that I was supposed to use

Annabeth frowned sensing a change in my emotions, she was about to say something when a vortex, identical to the first appeared on the opposite side of the clearing, like the first vortex demigods started to pour out of it _since Annabeth went to camp half-blood Jason probably went to camp Jupiter _I had only seen my brother a couple of times, but since the end of the giant war I had hoped we could have a stronger relationship I had been separated from him once, I would not allow it to happen again **(AN so tragic isn't it?)**

I waited for Jason to come out of the vortex, only he didn't.

The demigods came pouring out just like the Greeks had before them, after all of them came out Lupa the wolf goddess came out with Frank and Hazel, as well as her pack of two dozen wolves following her, the vortex closed after she came out which confused me, were was Jason? _Maybe since they already had Frank and Hazel go to the Romans, They gave Jason another task_ I thought putting two and two together and realizing that members of the Argo were already helping Percy and lady Artemis and whoever else was orchestrating this mass evacuation. _Yes_ I told myself _he has another task, that's why he isn't here_ I thought trying to fight of the uneasy feeling arising in me

**Piper POV (we haven't seen her since chapter 6)**

Depression.

It had crawled into her mind, poisoning her thoughts making her feel sadder and angrier as the hours passed, she was surprised that it had happened to her so soon it had only been a few hours since the traumatizing incidents had occurred, but then again something more valuable than her soul had been taken from her.

**Flashback **

She realized that this was the same person that had kidnapped Percy and was immediately on her guard

"What do you want from me?" she asked that deity that said that he was death

" I want nothing from you daughter of Aphrodite, you have no need to fear me

" Then why am I here"

" Well you are here because I will tell you something and then offer you a choice"

" A choice of what exactly" I asked him suspiciously

" You have lead a difficult life Piper MacLean "he said showing the first trace of emotion… pity" you have gone on hard quests to save humanity, you have helped defeat the earth mother alongside the other members of the Argo, you have brought up team morale when spirits were low and generally have been crucial for the survival of humanity and yet the fates do not smile down upon you, no they have brought you a fate crueler than that of most heroes before you, they turned the man you love into a monster and have made you watch as he tortured you and became sick and evil, so here I am making you an offer, you can either live on with your life, scarred mentally by what you have witnessed and what has been done to you, or… you can forget, I can make you forget everything Jason, Gaea, the war even the existence of Greek mythology itself if you wish, of course there would be downsides to the memory wipe, you would forget your friends, your powers as a daughter of Aphrodite and all of what you have been doing for the past couple of years, all of it would be replaced by memories of a normal mortal"

He stopped talking letting everything sink in

_Forget everything _she thought _no haunting memories, no monsters, no wars just a normal life for a normal girl _but then another side of her didn't want to forget, her friends her good times at camp half-blood it was part of who she was, before learning that she was a demigod, she had hidden her beauty and many other things about herself that would have called attention, in many ways living the life of a demigod had allowed her to be herself, if she forgot about everything she would have to start all over again

" Um it's… a hard decision can I have some time to think about it? Or…"

" I know this must be tough for you, I will give you a couple of hours to think about it, when you have made up your mind call out my name and I shall come" he said

No sooner had he said it that she vanished appearing in a room left with only her thoughts

**Flashback end**

So she sat their thinking for hours and hours until she made up her mind

" Marethyu!, please come I have made up my mind, I want it to be gone I want to forget"

**Percy POV**

All of the demigods, both Roman and Greek were standing around looking at their camp leaders waiting for instructions, neither group seemed to happy that the other one was there, tension hanged in the air enveloping the clearing with an awkward silence

Finally it seemed that Artemis had, had enough with waiting because she spoke up

" I know that you are all confused as to what you are all doing here and why us gods are here as well or at least some of us gods" at this their was a chorus of nods and yeses

" Well the answer to the question is more complicated than it seems you see…" and so she began explaining about how some of the gods had turned corrupt and joined a new enemy, stronger than the last one than she proceeded to explain about their first step of destroying the demigods, at this there was a cry of outrage from both groups of campers many demanding proof of this, after a while Artemis decided to remind them that they were accusing a goddess and that that was not the smartest thing to do

" SILENCE" the goddess of the hunt shouted at the chaotic group of demigods

Instantly all of them shut up and looked at the goddess of the hunt in mild fear, after a while Chiron had the courage to speak again

" Forgive us lady Artemis they are confused that's all"

" Yes I guess the news may be a bit surprising, but as for proof, well I swear on the Styx that what I have told you so far Is true " she said looking slightly annoyed at having to swear an Oath " now can you please save your questions for when I am done explaining" the demigods all nodded and the goddess of the hunt continued to explain.

After that she told the demigods where they were and also told them about Chronos, it seemed a few of them would break their promises and start demanding answers but Artemis quickly explained that he wasn't the same one, after she was done explaining she allowed the demigods a couple of questions

" You said that it wouldn't be save in the camps, what is so different about this place, couldn't the other gods enter this… shadowrealm and kill us anyway?" asked a Greek son of Apollo

" Well they don't even know you are here, it will take them and Nyx a couple of days before they figure out where we are " said an ancient voice from behind the demigods, they quickly turned around ready to fight if necessary, Chronos merely laughed " it isn't wise to raise arms against a primordial, luckily for you I am not one of my brothers or sisters, they would have already obliterated you"

The demigods seemed confused until realization hit them and they all instantly bowed, I smirked knowing that Chronos hated when people did that, sure enough a frown formed on his face, he quickly made them get up and ask their next question

" Well, lady Artemis explained about the gods and how they would have destroyed us, but she didn't yet explain how the seven got here and why they are not sailing the Argo"

At the question Chronos's expression turned grim, my own expression mirroring his, luckily for both of us Artemis decided she would answer the question

" Well when they were sailing back to camp half-blood Percy was abducted" at this there were shocked gasps from the demigods " we know who abducted him now but at the time it must have been terrible for the members of the Argo, anyway the next day after he was abducted Poseidon came onto the ship and…"

So she proceeded telling the tale of what had happed, many campers cried at the death of Leo and the abduction of Piper, even the hardiest Romans looked down when Artemis told what had been done to Jason.

After telling what had happened in the Argo she told them the rest, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel going to Olympus, the betrayal from the gods and then she summarized getting here and going to rescue the demigods

"So like I said after that Annabeth went to the Greeks to help convince you to come and Hazel and Frank did the same for the Romans"

Again after this she allowed a couple of questions

" What happened to Piper then?, why didn't she also go to help convince us to come?" asked a Greek camper from the Aphrodite cabin

" Well um…" the goddess of the moon looked questionably at Chronos who simply shock his head not knowing the answer, before either of them could say anything a portal appeared and out stepped a figure, Marethyu

" She is dead" he said simply

" wh..what do you mean?" asked another camper from the Aphrodite cabin

" She suicide after the incident with Jason, getting tortured by him made her finally snap, I felt her essence leave the land of the living"

I knew he was lying, I had been alive for along time and I knew when someone was lying even when they had a pokerface like Marethyu _tell me the truth_ I asked him telepathically

_She isn't dead, but she has forgotten all about the Greek world _

_What do you mean?_

_I made her forget _he said simply ending the conversation

Meanwhile the demigods where paying their respects to her all of them praying for her to go to Elysium, after a couple of minutes someone else asked a question 

" What about Percy, you said he was abducted so why didn't you rescue him too?" asked Dakota from the fifth cohort"

Before Artemis or Chronos could answer I jumped down from the tree I was hiding in and started to walk towards them.

Hearing the thump of when I jumped from the tree the demigods turned around raising their weapons just like they did when Chronos approached them

" Is that how you greet an old friend?" I asked them as I took of my hood

They gasped at seeing my face and stood there staring at me for a while before Chiron finally got out of his daze

" Percy my boy is that you?"

" Yes Chiron it is me" I said smiling warmly towards him

" What has happened to you Percy you must have grown half a foot!"

"Well…" and after that I explained what happened after my abduction, who I really was, my companions, saving my friends and half of the Olympians and coming back here

**Linebreak**

After I was done explaining the sun had almost set and it was getting late, Chronos seemed to notice this because he said

" well its getting late, the demigods should set up tents to get ready to sleep, after they are done the head councilors of the cabins, the centurions and the Praetors as well as the seven should go up to the council room for a meeting" after saying that he simply disappeared

Taking this as a sine to leave everyone left ready to set up a camp to sleep at

I started to walk to the council room having nothing to do until I caught site of grey eyes looking at me, I decided it was time to talk to her and get everything straighten out

" Annabeth we need to talk"

**AN so that's chapter 10 guys, a bit longer than the norm but that's a treat**

**ATTENTION! There is a poll on my page for favorite Percy pairing**

**Next chapter we will have some percabeth dramatic moments and we will see the council meeting, also we will see Thalia's reaction to what has happened to Jason **

**Also thanks to all of you that review it means a lot to me**

**Predqlz out**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN hey guys here is a new chapter for you, I'm putting a pole on my page about favorite Percy pairings for those who want to vote.**

**Also thank you Sastt for reviewing all the time, you are one of the main factors that keeps me writing this story even though my story isn't so good**

**INPORTANT like I said in my profile (if you haven't read please read) I am thinking of starting a new secondary story, I'm not sure what it is going to be about yet but I have some ideas, around chapter 12 I will put a poll to see witch one you like **

**Anyways here is your new chapter**

**Chapter 11**

_Previously_

_I started to walk to the council room having nothing to do until I caught site of grey eyes looking at me, I decided it was time to talk to her and get everything straighten out_

_" Annabeth we need to talk"_

_Now_

**Annabeth POV**

My heart was racing, finally after what had happened I was going to get a closure, it might not be good but finally I could figure out what to do, I steeled myself then turned around, I swallowed and looked right into his sea green eyes

"Okay" My voice was soft but it wasn't weak, I was ready for whatever he had to say, or so I hoped

" Annabeth I… I'm married to her" my heart broke

I knew that this was going to happen, I saw it in the dream, how was I supposed to compete with her?, she had known him for thousands of years, she probably knew everything about him while I only knew the sixteen year old son of Poseidon that I loved

" But I love both of you" it took me a moment to figure out what he said

" wha…what do you mean?"

" I love you Annabeth Chase, I love you but I also love her" if possible the fact that he loved me to hurt even more, because I knew from what he already said that he wouldn't be with me, suddenly I felt angry and betrayed but most of all hurt

" But you wont be with me?, Will you?, no you will go with her instead of me" because what else would he do?, he made it clear we wouldn't be together

" No, I wont be with you" he looked away from me and I felt tears start to fall down my face " but I wont go with her either" this shocked me " like I said before I love both of you, I wont be able to be with either one of you while the other is still their"

The anger and betrayal vanished and I realized that this was hard for him to, he wouldn't be able to be with either one of us, but we would both be their tormenting his consciousness, if possible this was harder for him than for me.

Without realizing it I leaned into him and hugged him, he hugged me back and we stayed there for a while as tears fell out of my eyes

"Promise me something" he said barely above a whisper

"What?"

"Promise me you will try to move on" he said again "promise me you will try to be happy"

" I'll… I'll try"

But even as I said the words I knew that I would never love somebody like I loved Percy

**Linebreak**

Everyone was seated around the council room waiting for the council to begin, the Greeks and the Romans seemed quite nervous since they would be speaking directly to a primordial, about half of them were also discussing about Percy as well, some of them were incredibly scarred and intimidated by him as he was incredibly powerful as a demigod so he would make a powerful primordial, others, the more experienced ones the ones that had actually talked to Percy before said that he should be treated the same as he would most likely hate it when they bowed.

After a couple of minutes Chronos finally came

" I am sorry for being late but I had some important business to attend to" he said as he conjured a small throne to sit on "well let's get started"

" Well lord Chronos if I may I would like to ask a question" Reyna said addressing the deity carefully and politely, after Chronos nodded for her to continue she said " well to put it bluntly what are we going to do?, you said yourself that it will only take a couple of days for the Olympians and Nyx to find us so what are we going to do when they do?

" Do not worry child I have that part figured out, we will not stay here, in fact we will be leaving tomorrow"

" What do you mean?, if we go out into the mortal world it will only take the Olympians a few hours to find us" Clarisse said, and for the first time there was no hostility in her voice

"Well yes but we will not be going out into the mortal world" said the deity of time

" So where will we be going to if we are not going to the mortal world" asked a voice from behind all of us.

All the demigods in the room spun around towards the sound of the voice, a man jumped out of the shadows near the ceiling of the council room as he landed on the ground I could see that he was Percy, as the others realized this they relaxed and looked back at Chronos for the answer the Percy's question

"Well Perseus, we will be going to your father's city" said Chronos with a twinkle in his eyes

And for the first time since I had been reunited with Percy he was speechless, even when fighting the Olympians Percy had been calm and collected but now here he was, not knowing what to say

"wh…what do you mean" he said stuttering at the start

" Exactly what I said, we will be going to your father's kingdom to prepare the demigods for war" then he turned to address all of the demigods leaving Percy in his own thoughts.

While they were discussing the preparations I walked towards Percy to see if there was anything wrong, he seemed shaken by the fact that he would see his father again

**Percy POV**

_I will see my parents?_ I couldn't believe it after all this time I would finally be reunited with my family, I would finally be able to do what I wanted I would be truly free, but was nervous too, I hadn't seen them in so long, would they still remember me, would they even care, I knew what time could do to people, it could make them bitter and angry or worse what if they were disappointed, I knew deep down that all of these thoughts were stupid and didn't make sense but I couldn't help but consider them a possibility.

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone tapped me in the shoulder

" Hey are you okay?"

I looked up to find worried grey eyes looking at me " yeah its just that… well I haven't seen my parents in so long and… well I'm kind of nervous"

" Well that's okay, it may have been a long time since you've seen them but they're still your parents, besides you have saved the world from destruction twice they would be fools to not be proud of you"

" Yeah but both times I had help from around me and the second time it was against my aunt who may not have been so close to my mother or father but was still their sister" I replayed bitterly

Before she could say anything else angry shouts erupted from outside the council room, everyone turned to the noise and we all simultaneously decided to see what the shouts were about.

When we got outside I could see a couple of Ares and Apollo demigods and a group of romans glaring angrily at each other, leading the Romans was none other than the Augur Octavian

" – Romans get ready to put these insolent Greeks in their places for not showing respect to Ro-" the Augur was saying before being interrupted

" OCTAVIAN JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" screamed an angry looking sun god as he glared at his legacy

Octavian started to cower down in fear "mi…milord these Gre…Greeks were being in…insolent so I decided to put them in their place"

"So are you telling me THAT YOU WERE GOING TO ATTACK THEM?!, WE HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITHOUT YOU MAKING IT HARDER FOR US OCTAVIAN!, FURTHER MORE DON'T YOU REALISE THYAT SOME OF THEM ARE MY CHILDREN!, HOW STUPID ARE YOU!"

" I'm sorry mi…milord" said the puny Augur still cowering behind his soldiers

" Yes Octavian you will be sorry" Apollo said quietly, his new tone seemingly striking even more fear into the Augur than when Apollo was shouting

" wha…what do you mean milord" Octavian said a hint of panic and fear in his voice

Suddenly Apollo started glowing a golden color before speaking in an ancient and powerful voice **" from you Octavian legacy of Apollo I take away the gift of Prophesy as a punishment for your arrogance and for steering trouble between Roman and Greek demigods"**

After that a glowing orb came out of Octavian's body and vanished into thin air

The former Augur looked dumfounded for a second before his expression turned into one of panic and grief" no, NO! Please no, please give it back to me, please I promise I will do anything please" he said before he started to sob uncontrollably

Apollo regarded him coldly before a bit of sympathy filled his eyes " I'm sorry Octavian, but you had to be punished, and even if I would be willing to give you the gift of prophesy back I could not so you will have to live with this until you die" the sun god said to the sobbing figure, then he motioned to the other Romans to take him away.

After the Romans left I looked at the Greek campers questionably " explain what happened"

" Well we were just walking back to our temporary encampment when we overheard those Romans talking about how the Roman demigods were superior than the Greeks and how they should have overrun and destroyed camp half-blood when they had the chance" said one of the Apollo campers " after hearing that we got angry and insulted them, the Augur got angry and demanded that we bowed down to him or he would kill us, we didn't ably to his wishes so he got his men ready to attack and that is when all of you arrived"

"Okay you may go back to your camp now" I said dismissing them

**Linebreak**

After the incident outside the council room we all decided to go and meet back tomorrow afternoon when everyone was well rested and open up the portal to my fathers city.

I didn't know how much time we had until Nyx awoke completely but I knew that I would train the demigods as hard as I could to get them prepared

Suddenly two beautiful women entered my thoughts one had deep calculating grey eyes while the other had sparkling emerald green ones, in my mind they were both smiling a soft sweet smile that broke my heart as I couldn't be with either one of them.

Just before I went to sleep I managed to whisper

" I will do it for both of you, I will make sure you are save" then the realm of Morpheus claimed me

**AN And done, so that is chapter 11, how was it? Please review even if my story is not very good a simple " Its okay" or " you suck" will do.**

**What did you think of the scene at the beginning, I know I'm not that good at writing heartbreaking scenes but still how was it?**

**Oh and thanks to all of the reviewers it really means a lot to me**

**Predqlz out **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! **

**IMPORTANT: I have a new story that is on my profile, if you like this story, please check it out, when you read this the story might not be their but it will be soon**

**Chapter 12**

_Previously _

_I didn't know how much time we had until Nyx awoke completely but I knew that I would train the demigods as hard as I could to get them prepared_

_Suddenly two beautiful women entered my thoughts one had deep calculating grey eyes while the other had sparkling emerald green ones, in my mind they were both smiling a soft sweet smile that broke my heart as I couldn't be with either one of them._

_Just before I went to sleep I managed to whisper_

_" I will do it for both of you, I will make sure you are save" then the realm of Morpheus claimed me_

_Now _

**Percy POV**

I was woken up, by someone shaking me, I opened my eyes to find the intruder to be non other than the man hating goddess, she was shacking me, eyes wide with panic and worry

" Wake up Perseus this is serious!" she said, panic evident in her eyes

I sat up instantly, already knowing from her expression that something bad had happened "what's wrong? "

" I can't find Thalia anywhere! Last night she was sad and shaken up by the news of what happened to her brother but she said she needed sometime, after I came back from the meeting she was not their, still I didn't worry to much as she often went walking while she was in the hunt, but when I woke up she still wasn't their and I got worried, I started looking for her but she is no where to be found!" she said, panicking more and more as she talked

" Come on lets go look for her in the places you still haven't looked "

**Linebreak **

We looked for Thalia everywhere, in the camps, in the wilderness even in the council room but we couldn't find her anywhere, its like she had disappeared into thin air.

" I don't know where else to look for her, where could she be?" Artemis said, more to herself then to me

I started thinking, where would the daughter of Zeus go, she was obviously mourning her brother so she would probably be somewhere that reminded her of him, Jason grace was the son of the lightning god he shot lightning bolts and flew high in the…

Then realization hit me

"Artemis! I think I know where Thalia is!" she looked up at me

" Where Perseus, where is she "she asked, her silver eyes flashing with hope

" I'm not sure but I think that she is going to try to fly" I told the goddess, who started to pale instantly

The next hour we spent looking for Thalia in high places, cliffs, mountain like areas and some big boulders, I was beginning to think that we would never find her when I saw a figure standing quietly on a big hill or a small mountain looking into the horizon, I started to run towards the figure, as I ran I contacted Artemis with my mind telling her what I had found, she said she would be their soon and told me to delay the figure if it was Thalia.

As I got closer I began shouting Thalia's name

" Thalia!" the figure turned slightly to look at me reveling her beautiful electric blue eyes

" Why… why didn't you tell me, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY BROTHER WAS TURNED INTO A MONSTER?!"

_O shit_

**Thalia POV**

" Why… why didn't you tell me, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY BROTHER WAS TURNED INTO A MONSTER?!" as I shouted at him my anger grew, why wouldn't he tell me? Why would he hide the fact that my brother had been given something worse than death?

" Thalia… I'm sorry, it's my fault I should have been there to stop Poseidon from doing that to your brother, you can blame me, but doing rash things will not solve the problem"

Looking at his guilt filled face my anger diminished slightly, it wasn't his fault Jason had been turned evil, it was the fault of the Gods that had performed the act, yet I still needed to do this, to honor my corrupted brother

" I'm sorry Percy but I have to do this… for Jason"

" Thalia do-" I cut him of by jumping of the small mountain

I was falling down the ground approaching me, fast, my fear of heights started taking offer until I remembered my brother, I remembered who he was, his first steps the first time I saw him after I thought he was dead, I steeled my nerves and began to control the wind currents

It was strange, like moving a muscle that I had never moved before, the wind currents responded weakly to my command barley reducing my speed, I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, it wasn't to different to using lightning as I willed the direction I wanted the air to move, I remained in this state until I stopped hearing the howling of the wind around me

I tentatively opened my eyes to find myself floating ten feet from the ground

_That was a close one_ I willed the air currents to move me upwards, at first nothing happened the suddenly I was been propelled towards the sky, it felt amazing with the feeling of the wind under my fingers and the horizon right in front of me, I decided to go even higher, for a split second it felt like I was choking on water as I mad the mistake of inhaling just when I was inside a cloud but when I got to the other side it took the water right out, meaning it took my breath away.

It was the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen, the clouds where around me and there was not a single sign of a wind breeze anywhere, the sun shown in front of me with its early morning rays lighting the whole sky, it was so peaceful that I wanted to cry because I couldn't be here all the time.

It wasn't just the peacefulness that made the place so special, it was also the fact that it reminded me of Jason, somehow here up above the clouds, above all the war and misery of war is where I felt closest to him

" So this is how it felt like to fly little bro, I must say it feels pretty good" I whispered in the silence " I just wish that you were here to show me how to do it, I'm pretty sure that almost cracking my skull open was not a good start" I laughed sadly and closed my eyes to imagine his response _yeah Thalia cracking your skull is definitely not good while flying, I know you really like pinecones but we don't need dad to turn you into a tree… again_

I flew around for a couple more minutes enjoying the peaceful atmosphere where no one could hurt me. Unfortunately I had to return as Percy might start to get worried but I made note to fly more often, I looked around me once more before plunging underneath the blanket of clouds and going back to reality

**Linebreak**

As I was descending I saw lady Artemis and Percy waiting for me on the small mountain that I had jumped off, as I landed Artemis ran towards me and surprised me by giving me a hug

" Thank gods you are okay Thalia, what where you thinking? You could have died!" she shouted the last part but I could tell she was just happy that I was okay

Then Percy came towards us " Thalia I'm sorr-"

" No Percy it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have stopped what happened to him and you shouldn't be guilty about it" he smiled at me and made me remember that while Jason was my blood brother he wasn't the only one I had " come on lets get back the others may be worried about us

**Percy POV**

After I teleported all three of us back into the encampments Chronos had called in another meeting so me and Artemis began to walk back into the council room

" Perseus" she said hesitantly

"Yeah?" I responded confused as to why the man hating goddess was acting so nervous

" You know what you said a while back about the descendants of Gaea? Did you um, mean it?' she asked her eyes filled with worry

I froze for a second before deciding what to say

"Yes… I did mean it… but I have good reasons" her face looked sad at the first part but her expression shifted to one of curiosity at the second part

" What do you mean? Could you… tell me?" she asked even more hesitantly than before

I hesitated for a second, should I trust her, then I saw her eyes filled with genuine sadness at the fact that I disliked them for being descendants of the earth goddess

" Yes I can _show_ you"

" Show me how?"

I concentrated on certain memories before tapping her forehead making us both black out

**Artemis POV **

As I blacked out I just managed to see Perseus falling as well before being engulfed in utter darkness

I woke up to see Perseus walking in a forest, he hadn't seen me yet as he had his eyes fixed on something, I followed his gaze and gasped, I was looking at a beautiful city that mad Olympus seem like a dump that had been run over by trucks, it was absolutely gorgeous with architecture that would leave Athena gaping for weeks

I turned to look at Perseus and was about to reveal my presence when I heard a voice from behind me " he wont hear you" I spun around to see Perseus looking at me next to a tree

" How did you" I looked back and Perseus was looking at the city in the same spot he used to be

" It's a memory" said Perseus " its my memory"

Suddenly the scenery changed and we were at the gates of the city, the past Perseus continued to approach them when suddenly lightning hit the ground in front of the city gates, out of the crater came a man, he had electric blue eyes just like my father a handsome face and short blond hair, he was slightly taller than Perseus at 6 feet and 5 inches

"Ah its you Percy, what is that you want?" the man asked

" Uncle, my father has important business to discuss with you, he sent me to come and get you as fast as possible"

The man was about to reply when suddenly a young boy came out from behind the gates, the boy looked a lot like the man except for his eyes, they were a rich golden color

" Well Kronos meet Perseus your cousin"

**Didn't expect that did you?, next chapter we will continue on Perseus's memories and see why he hates the line of Gaea**

**Anyway guys I have a little problem that I might need your help with, you see I was confident that I wanted this story to be Percabeth but I am having second thoughts and might make it Pertamis, review and tell me which one you want **

_**I**__M__**P**__O__**R**__T__**A**__N__**T **_**I have a new story and it would mean a lot to me if you guys would check it out**

**Predatorqlz out**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of the Apprentice of Chronos**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson otherwise I would be jumping in joy and buying really sweet cars**

**Chapter 13**

_Previously _

_"Ah its you Percy, what is that you want?" the man asked_

_" Uncle, my father has important business to discuss with you, he sent me to come and get you as fast as possible"_

_The man was about to reply when suddenly a young boy came out from behind the gates, the boy looked a lot like the man except for his eyes, they were a rich golden color_

_" Well Kronos meet Perseus your cousin"_

_Now _

**Artemis POV**

I stared at the young boy in front of me, this was Kronos?, this was the titan lord that would eventually take over the world and eat his own children?

I of course knew that most evil creatures were, at least at the start innocent, still I just couldn't picture this young boy turning into such a despicable creature even if he was male

" He wasn't always evil, to tell you the truth he was a lot like Hestia" I had almost forgotten that Perseus was also there with me

" What happened to him?" I asked

Perseus merely pointed at the scene of the memory " see for yourself"

I turned my attention back towards the memory

The young version of Kronos bowed slightly towards Perseus " Hello cousin it is an honor to meet you"

" Hello Kronos, there is no need for you to bow towards me, we are equals I do not demand respect even if you are younger than me so please, don't bow"

Kronos seemed surprised at first but he quickly got out of his shock and smiled at Perseus

Before anything else could be said a woman materialized herself in front of the immortals, she was incredibly beautiful and carried herself with an air of superiority, her head held high as if everything else was beneath her, her hair was a of the darkest shade of brown and her eyes were a dark shade of green, they sparkled with cold intelligence assessing everyone as if to see if she could gain some sort of advantage

She looked at the group of people around her, when her eyes spotted Perseus they darkened considerably, Perseus stared back defiantly at the woman before speaking

" Hello Aunt, it has been a while since I was grazed with your presence" Perseus spoke in a cold voice towards the woman who I had now identified as Gaea

The scowl on her face deepened " Perseus " she said the name with so much venom that I flinched " I told you not to come into my domain"

" And I told you, I only follow my father and mother's command but that is beside the point I came here to get Ouranus father wishes to speak to him"

Before Gaea could retort Ouranus spoke " very well Perseus I will go and see your father" Perseus nodded and dissolved into a sea breeze

After the Perseus from the past left I turned to speak with the real Perseus " why did Gaea hate you?"

Perseus looked at me before smirking slightly" there was a contest between her and my father, she said that her son, Ourea could defeat me in combat, well… Ourea took a decade to fully recover from the damage I did to him and Gaea has hated me ever since"

What he told me unsettled me, just how powerful was Perseus? Sure he was a primordial but could he really take down another and beat him so badly that he took years to recover?"

There seemed to be something new that I discovered about Perseus everyday

**Linebreak **

The scenery changed again just like it had when Perseus was walking in the forest, Perseus was fighting against three boys that looked around 14 years old, one of them I could identify as Kronos, he had the same golden eyes and blond hair but he now wielded a scythe, it wasn't the one he used when he was older, I could tell because I had seen that one in father's museum but he already showed great skill at wielding it

The first of the other two boys had similar eyes to Kronos but they were more orange than golden and they burned with determination as he fought Perseus with a sword that was on fire

The third boy looked slightly different than his siblings, while he had similar features his eyes and hair where completely different, his eyes where silver but a few shades darker than mine while his hair was a light silver color he fought Perseus with a beautiful silver spear

All three boys hacked slashed and stabbed at Perseus but to no avail, Perseus himself was wielding a sword made of a strange bluish metal that shined slightly with oceanic blue light, he wielded it with such skill that he managed to keep the three young titans at bay, the fight seemed to not be going anywhere until the young titans made a mistake

The second and third boy started sliding into opposite sides leaving Kronos in the middle staring at Perseus as if daring him to look away, Perseus merely smirked

When both boys where out of his peripheral vision they charged the silver haired boy reached him first stabbing at Perseus's mid section, Perseus deflected the spear and made it go off course but Perseus had no time to retaliate as the other boy reached him and aimed a slash at his head, Perseus parried the blow and aimed his own swing at the boy's chest which the boy managed to parry, they exchanged a couple of blows and just when the boy seemed to be getting over whelmed the silver haired boy and Kronos arrived to help swinging their weapons at Perseus's abdomen and head

Together the three boys seemed to be holding Perseus back but they were tiring, after a couple of minutes the fiery eyed boy over reached with his sword resulting in being disarmed by Perseus, the boy took out a knife and continued fighting, a couple of minutes passed the three boys were slowly pushed back by Perseus until he started swinging his sword faster than any of us could follow and quickly disarming all three boys

" You are improving" Perseus said

" But you always beat us, even when Koios, Krios and Oceanus are here too!" said the fiery eyed boy with annoyance clearly in his voice

Perseus chuckled " yes but I have had a lot of training, now your sibling are out in the mountains practicing their powers, I suggest you rest before heading their and joining them

The three boys nodded before walking away leaving Perseus alone

The scene changed again to a room with a throne and five people in it, Perseus was one of them as where Gaea and Ouranus the other two beings in the seemed to also be primordials and radiated more power than Gaea Ouranus or Perseus

The first one of the two beings radiated fear so great that I found myself trembling even if it was just a memory I jumped when I heard the real Perseus talk to me

" That is Tartarus he was one of the eldest primordials but even amongst them he was easily the second most powerful" Perseus said

After looking at Tartarus once more I turned my attention to the other figure in the room he had white hair and kind brown eyes that reminded me of Chiron the centaur, but there was something different about him, he radiated even more power than Tartarus and by more I mean _much _more, the difference between him and the other primordials I had seen was like the difference of power between me and Perseus

"That is Phanes" Perseus said as he saw my gaze move towards the great deity

"Why is he so powerful?" I asked awed at the power the primordial in front of me possessed

"Well it is partly his domain, he is the primordial god of creation so he is like a smaller version of Chaos and its also because he was the first being after Chaos, you see when my grandmother started having children she made the first one, Phanes into something resembling her which makes him extremely powerful also he is much older than the other primordials, so you see the he is like something in between a primordial and Chaos in the power scale, he is as different to us as a titan is to a god

Our discussion was cut short when said primordial started to speak

" I have called you four here to discuss something very important, as you know the time for primordials on earth is growing short, we are beginning to feel tiered and in need of rest soon our physical bodies will be no more and we will go in the truest form we have, our elements" as he said this the primordial paused and looked at Perseus apologetically" I know Perseus that it was hard on you when Nyx cease to exist in her physical form but it is as it should be, it is the beginning of a new Era in which the Titans shall rule which brings me to the matter we shall discuss, some of us will stay in our physical form and help guide the Titans, it was decided between Chaos and I that one of each layer of the world shall stay, as Nyx and Erebus have already left Tartarus must stay and since the night and darkness personification left their children, Aether and Hemera want to join them so Ouranus must stay to represent the heavens, obviously as the mother of the Titans Gaea will stay and out of the four sea and water divinities you Perseus are the strongest and closest to the Titans so you must stay as well"

The four primordials nodded, seeing the logic in what Phanes said, but none of them, not even Phanes seemed to see the look of greed on Gaea's face

**Annabeth POV **

I was walking around camp checking that everyone was fine as we would be leaving today, Chronos had told me to tell the campers and the hunters that we would be leaving and that they should get ready and after telling a few people to spread the word pretty much everyone knew

I was just about to go to the hunters camp to talk to Thalia about what she thought of going into the sea primordial's kingdom when Chronos spoke in my mind _Annabeth get the other councilors, centurions and praetors into the council room so we can have a meeting about arriving into Pontus's city… oh also get Perseus_'_s two companions Scathach and Niten_ after giving me that message he left my mind

**Linebreak**

Most of the councilors were easy to find and I quickly got all of them into the council room, the Centurions were not half as nice as their Greek counterparts but I still got them to go into the council room fast enough after getting them I told Frank and Reyna about the meeting after exchanging quick pleasantries

Finding Percy's companions was much harder than I thought it would be, first I found the Niten guy practicing sword moves on top of a mountain, he was incredibly skilled, as good as Percy in fact, I quickly told him about the meeting before going to find Perseus's other companion

From a top the mountain I spotted the redhead at the edge of the forest, I went down to go and get her climbing down the mountain with the skills I had learned at camp soon I reached the bottom, the woman had not spotted me yet I was about to reveal my presence and tell her about the meeting when she looked around as if checking she wasn't being followed, I frown why would she do that, Scathach entered the forest not having spotted me, I hesitated for a second before following her

**AN Tan tan tan** **so there is chapter 13, next chapter we will continue with Percy and Artemis before heading over to the water kingdom**

**Almost forgot to say, since child of Terror is a secondary story it might take a bit longer to post until I get into a semi commutable routine **

**Predqlz out**


	14. AN

**AN (READ) my readers I have good and bad news, unfortunately as you can see this is not a chapter, I am entering the test week at my school and since I skipped one or to grades I don't know all I need to know, after that I will be going back to my home country for a vacation so (IMPORTANT) I will not be able to post a new chapter for my stories for 2 or 3 weeks**

**I am so so so so so sorry and I promise it is not me being lazy, even though I just started writing it has become important to me, I promise that I will finish my stories no matter what and that's about it so… good night (or morning) and sorry again**

**( I will delete this when I post the next chapter) **


End file.
